The Awakening
by Modron
Summary: Supernatural beings, especially vampires, a rock band, humans, a waging war. This is an ongoing RP with DeanCentricGal. If we get enough reviews, we'll add more. Fore warning, the parts we have actually written but have yet to post, are quite lengthy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an RP still in progress with me and DeanCentricGal. I've decided to post it because we would like people's input. There are many parts to this and its slow going, but we love writing it. Please let us know if you enjoy reading it, or even if you don't. Honesty is what we want.**

** Bold type is my part, Regular font is DeanCentricGal's**

**I awaken with something slightly cool, yet slightly warm, against my mouth. I can feel liquid ooze into my mouth, filling it and finding its way down my dry, eager throat. My eyes slowly flutter open. The first thing I see is a man with dark hair staring down at me, holding his wrist to my mouth. The liquid, a bittersweet delicious warmth, fills my mouth, overflowing the sides of it and trailing down my neck. I go to push his wrist away, to catch my breath, and my arm recoils back to the smooth softness of what I lay on. I pull again and this time I pay more attention to the noise. I move my head and see that both my arms are chained, along with my legs. A pounding grows louder within my head and my mouth starts to salivate as it craves for more of that taste, of that seductive liquid that my body yearns for. A thick, red juice covers the man's wrist, the aroma of it enticing me to come back to it. I give in and lick at the red liquid and start sucking at it. The liquid flowing faster and faster. I swallow trying not to let any of it slip from my mouth, not wanting to waste such a fine, delicious drink. I feel the urge to suck at his wrist until nothing flowed through it anymore. Just as I go to bite into the tender, pulsing flesh, to drink more, the man pulls back. A small moan of protest escapes from my throat.**

**"No more. Too much and you will be driven mad"**

**I slowly run my tongue over my lips and teeth. My eyelids half closed in a daze of yearning and intoxication "More" I arch as high as the chains will let me, squirming with the power of ecstasy riding through my body "More!" I watch him as he moves from my side to a dresser. He grabs two pieces of cloth off it and returns to my side, tying one around his wrist as he comes to me. He takes the other one and wets it with his saliva and wipes at the drying liquid along my neck. The enticing smell is too overpowering. My need for more becomes too much. I yank at all four of the chains holding me "Give me more!"**

**He back hands me, my head hitting my arm "Enough!" He tosses the cloth onto the floor "You will receive more when you are ready and not before. My blood will give you the power you were chosen for, but you must wait for it to join with your own before you drink again, or it will taint the power"**

**The craving is still strong within me, but I can feel things changing and my mind begins to grasp at what he is telling me. I look from him to the room around me. Everything looks like it is a mixture from Roman and medieval times. Unusual as it all looks, it is still magnificent. I finally notice the prison I'm chained to, a dark mahogany 4-poster bed. Sheer satin hanging loosely over the top and down the sides. The sides are pulled back and each side is tied to one of the posts. The bed is in the middle of the room surrounded by steps leading onto the room's main floor. A lit candelabra hangs over the bed, flickering with a slight breeze coming from who-knows-where, as there are no open doors or windows, making the sheer satin's gentle swaying reflect upon the bed, almost as if the bed itself were moving. The light from the candelabra gives the room a soft, warm glow, even with all the dark closed-in feeling of it. Dark blue, almost black curtains were drawn down over the windows. I notice that they match the silk bedding I am laying on. I look at the bed around me, king-size, by the looks of it, and notice I am only in a black lacy bra and thong "Where are my clothes? Where am I?"**

**He removes the cloth from around his wrist. I notice it's already healed "You don't need clothes for a wedding night. I know you are confused **_**Mon Cherie**_**. It is what happens on the wedding night when one receives the gift of their mates' blood. Do not worry, your memory will return as soon as your blood excepts the union with mine"**

**"Wedding?" My eyes widen at this thought "We're married? Blood? Are you sick?! A man and woman unite in body **_**not**_** blood"**

**He climbs up onto the bed and slowly crawls up over my legs, watching me, never taking his eyes from my gaze. He holds himself up with his arms so he lays fully stretched over my body "That is true **_**amant de moi,**_** but you see, we are not just simply man and woman" He trails kisses over the parts of my breasts that are bare, tracing his tongue along the fabric of my bra.**

**I lay there entranced, unable to say or do anything. I can feel a rush through my body. I can hear a river close by. I realize it's not water, but a river of blood, mine and his, rushing throughout me, driven by the pounding of a ghost of a heart. My breath catches as the sensation of his tongue, trailing along my bra, feels like it's tracing throughout my entire body. I look at him through half-closed eyes, my mind spinning, dizzy, with his caresses. He reaches up with both his hands, clasping my head, keeping it from tipping to the side in its spiraling downfall. He moves his right hand down to trickle along my neck with light teasing touches. It takes me a while to realize that he isn't holding himself up anymore and yet he is still above me, but not crushing me with his weight, as would be suspected, but floating above me so his body is just slightly touching mine.**

**He smiles. His face as smooth as glass. If the most beautiful male, female… whatever, had a face, his would be that, and more. Sheer perfection. I'm entranced and lift my hand to touch it. Only the tips of my fingers can reach it. The touch of his skin, not even God has created a material, a surface, a word for such skin. He moves his head so he can trace his tongue along my lips "Mmm…you can still taste it"**

**I look at him. Everything he says sounds so far away. Everywhere he touches moves through me, sending waves of pleasure throughout my entire body. Even places that can't be touched by hand. My voice is husky. I speak slow and drugged "How…is this...possible?"**

**His smile broadens and he opens his mouth a little wider. I watch as two of his teeth grow long, into a point "We are vampyres. I rule this realm of vampyre hell. And you, **_**mon cherie**_**, have just become my wife after decades of living here. And soon," He places a light kiss upon my collarbone, his teeth slightly grazing my skin, causing even more sensations "We shall have our wedding night" He adds quickly "The human version of it"**

Los Angeles:

"Rebecca!! Get over here!!" Ana yelled, scanning papers and throwing them aside. A young girl of 18 slowly walks into the room"Yes, Anastasia?" Rebecca asks as she looks down at the floor"Mr. Parley here," she points to a plump man sitting in a chair in front of her desk "has informed me that you decided to skip your appointment. Is this correct?"Rebecca nods "I will not lie to you miss""So is that a yes or a no? Its a simple question dear." Ana's getting annoyed. She grabs another set of papers and signs her name on the dotted line "Well, whatever the answer is, yes or no, you're to be whipped 50 times and given back to Mr. Parley for the missed appointment. He will have as many other men as he wants to share you with. Do you understand?""But Miss! That's not fair!" She says, immediately biting her tongue"Fair. Dear, this is a whore house. There's nothing fair here. And for that little outburst, instead of 50 whippings, make it 100." she puts the papers in a bin and picks up a folder "You both may leave now""You only own this because you slept with the owner so many times" Rebecca mumbles"What was that?" Ana asks. Rebecca stops in her tracks"Nothing Miss. Just talking to myself" She says as she starts again to leave the room"I heard other wise. Come back here" She stops again and turns, walking back "Repeat what you said" she doesn't say anything. Ana crosses her arms and leans back in her chair, resting her legs against the desk "I said, repeat it"

Rebecca sighs "Fine. What I said was that you only got this place because you slept with the owner so many times. You were his favorite. How could he not give you the place?"

Ana back hands her "How dare you! Get out! Leave!" she yells. Rebecca walks out of the room and Ana slams the door "Ungrateful wench!" she grabs a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey and guzzles down a few glasses. "Shows how much she knows about what its like to run a business..." she sighs and leans back in her chair, looking at the ceiling before taking another shot of whiskey

_**Hours pass and my memory slowly starts to return to me. First, my previous life, which I guess you would call my 'human' life, even though I hadn't exactly been human in my past life. I was more Goddess, turned Goddess with some daemon ability, turned human, turned vamp, turned dead vamp, turned married-to-the-vamp-ruler vamp. I remember how desperately I tried to get out of this place...Hell...as I thought of what I called it when I first arrived down here. I tried so desperately to get back to my previous life and love. But I failed him and he, me. He became a power driven, psychotic daemon, controlled by his father and my ex-best friend. **_

_**My 'brother,' a sort-of God, who had been dating my ex-best friend before he found out she was a traitor, somehow was able to defeat my ex-love, with the help of his friends and allies, and sent him to a different type of hell. Now if I thought this vamp realm was a hell, than there are no words to describe how horrifying his 'Hell' realm is. My 'brother', **_**I pause and sigh with the memory of him, **_**turns out, he didn't think of me as just a 'sister.' He, along with his friends and allies were able to bring down the daemon's father and my ex-best friend. **_

**Let me take a little break and explain something to you. I know you're probably thinking 'Why does she keep referring to them that way -- not mentioning their names?' Well, because once you die, you sort of desert your old life. At least you try. I mean, you know about it and all that, but its like it happened so long ago that it's useless to try to remember it. And yes, when I first arrived here, it mattered…**_**they**_** mattered, the world to me, but the longer you're here, the more you try to distance yourself from that part of you. You begin to realize that once your down here, you can't go anywhere else. To remember your old life is just a waste of energy and hurts too much. Your stuck down here for an eternity, your past life can't change that. The sooner you begin to realize that, the more you can accept 'the change'. As a vampyre, you live so long that it doesn't work to try to remember. Too much passes by you, it isn't worth the effort to keep remembering what happened before you were 'turned'.**

_**All of my memories of what happened after I 'turned' come ramming back. 400 years! Not just decades, as Morsaevi said - yes Morsaevi, turns out that's my husband's name. **_**I let out a slight throaty laugh. **_**Husband. that's a new one for me. In all my lives I was never married. Engaged, in love, but I never made it down that elusive aisle. Well, until about 12 hours ago, I should say. For 350 years I've been sort of trotting around Evi - **_**yeah that's my nickname for him, well the one nickname I can say in front of others **_**- but he's a vamp, head vamp at that, whodda thunk it. 350 years to a vamp can seem, depending on the vamp, like much more, or much, much less. Instead of using his powers to make me marry him, he waited patiently for me to come around, which took me a while, but I did. Whoever said patience is a virtue wasn't lying. So he waited me out, I mean really, would you want to marry a woman you'd be fighting with everyday? I didn't think so. So he waited…and waited...and waited, and finally 50 years ago, something **__**inside me got used to being around him. Talking to him, arguing with him, laughing with him, living in his castle, as a guest **_**- get your mind out of the gutter - **_**and although at any time he could have just used his powers on me to get whatever it is that he wanted from me, he never did. He never forced me to do anything I didn't want, well except for the whole leaving to go back to my first life's world, but that's understandable. **_

_**I'm used to long lives. As a goddess, I lived 273 years, as a human, about 6 months and now as a vampyre. I've had multiple lives and all together, I have lived 673 years and 11 months, I'll be 674 in less than a month. It may seem long to some but to me, its gone by in a blink of an eye. And in all those years I've slept with three men, and one of those was forced. Evi will be my fourth and hopefully we'll be together forever...literally.**_

_**I bet you're thinking **_**'A vampyre...in love? They're too evil to even know what love is. How could a beast with no morals fall in love?' **_**Well let me just say this; If you think that just because a vampyre drinks blood, has dark powers and is now a soulless, walking, dead body, doesn't mean they don't have a heart. And though it may not beat, it did once. And even though our past lives are exactly that, in the past, doesn't mean we can't remember all the emotions that we used to feel when we were actually alive. And if you think otherwise, then I'll just have to show you the type of vampyre you actually think we are. **_

Los Angeles:

Ana finishes with the bottle of whiskey and after signing some more papers, very sloppily, leaves her room. "I'm going home." She tells the nearest person. "I can't be here tonight. You people are driving me crazy. I'll be back here tomorrow." She barges out of the door and stumbles over the crooked last step. She regains her balance and heads off to her apartment a few minutes down the road. She unlocks her door, slams it shut, tosses her keys on the side table and turns the lights on. She heads to the kitchen and opens up the fridge, rummaging around until she finds some beer and pops the top off of it. She guzzles half of it down and pulls out another before heading to the living room and flopping down on the couch. She turns on the tv and flips through the channels. A few hours pass and she ends up passing out, empty bottles all over the place and a beer in her hand, with the tv still on in the background.

**Evi kisses me, making a trail along my neck, occasionally letting his teeth graze my flesh. "Mi amore. Mrs. Davina Sage Cassidy Goemas. It's about time I can call you that" I laugh lightly as he runs his fingertips along my torso. **

**I stare down into his eyes, crossing my arms over his chest and lean my chin on my arm. I smile "We really need to cut that shorter" I bend my head down slightly and kiss his chest "Why did I get stuck with three names?" I ask, but not really needing an answer**

**"Because you are just too much of a woman to have only one" **

**I scoff "Riiight. You are so full of shit" I smile and bite into him, drinking up the little blood that spreads up through the mark. He growls low and sensual. I lick at it slowly. I lifts my head, enjoying watching him still with pleasure "Evi?" I ask sweetly as I have him seduced. He moans a half answer yes "Can't we leave this place and have a **_**true**_** honeymoon?" **

**He opens his eyes, the pleasure washing right out of them "This **_**is**_** a true honeymoon" His body tenses slightly under mine, knowing he's in for yet another quarrel about the ongoing 'discussion' that we've had since the moment I first fell into this place**

**I push myself up off his chest. He doesn't even flinch. I sit up, my knees on both sides of his legs. My long dark hair, now a little messy, falling over one side of my head, covering my left side "No, it's not. A honeymoon means you go somewhere you've never gone before, but dreamed of. Do something you've never done, but wanted to. It's somewhere that you go that you know, no matter how old you get, you'll never forget that special time in your life...or 'unlife' as the case may be. Why can't we go up to the surface?"**

**He lays there. He puts his left hand on my thigh and rubs his thumb back and forth in a soothing motion. He touches my hair with his right and just plays with it lightly. He lets out, what a human would call a sigh "Dee, you know I can't leave here..."**

**"That's not true! You've done it before. You can't expect me to live in your castle, half the time searching for a way out for myself, and never see what you've done, yourself. You've left here before, **_**tons **_**of times. Why is it that when I want it you say no?" He goes to open his mouth "And don't you dare say anything referring to my old life. I just want to get out of here, just for a little while. Make our first days as man and wife special. Why can't you understand that?!" I go to get up, frustration overwhelming me **

**He quickly moves his hand from my hair to my other thigh and presses down with both hands on them. He pushes me so I fall on my back, his body looming over mine, gently pinning me down "Yes"**

**I turn my head to face him, total shock written over my features "...Huh?"**

**"Yes" He says simply "If you had let me finish, I was **_**going**_** to say, I can't leave here yet. I just have one thing quick to take care of tomorrow, but we can leave tomorrow night. Now will you stop pouting, although you are cute when you do it, its sort of a mood killer" He presses himself a little closer to me, kissing me lightly **

**A slow smile crawls across my face as it dawns on me that after all these years, he finally said yes "Sorry..." I run my hands through his hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Which leads to more...**

Los Angeles:

The sound of someone banging on Ana's door, kicks her out of its slumber. "What?!" She hollers. "It's the middle of the morning!! Go away!!" The banging continues and she slowly hobbles off of the couch, turning off the tv on her way. She stumbles over empty bottles and kicks them out of her way. She rips open the door, furious, to be face to face with an old man, a woman crying beside him. "What?" She asks, irritated.

"We've just got word that your late mother passed away."

"Oh really?" She says pretending to be sad. "How sad."

"She was very dear to us all. Her funeral is coming up in a few days." She wipes her nose with a handkerchief, sniffling.

"She was very dear to _you_, not me. I'm not going." She states simply "The woman was a cold-hearted bitch. She doesn't deserve a funeral to begin with. Besides three years ago, she no longer considered me her daughter. So, I no longer consider her my mother. Have a good day." She slams the door in their faces.

"How rude!"

"Like mother, like daughter." They walk away and when Ana can no longer hear their voices, she cries

10 IN THE MORNING:

Ana walks into the 'home' depressed. "Everybody's got the day off!!!" She yells. People stick their heads out of doors and look at her, confused.

"Why?" A girl asks as she wraps a blanket around herself.

"Because my mother died this morning." _And I just don't feel like working. _"So if anyone feels like taking my place for a few days, go right ahead. I'll be back by Saturday at the earliest. If not, the whore house is closed for a few days."

"I will." Amanda says, as she walks out of Ana's office with a stack of papers. "Since I do a better job then you anyhow." She says with a smile.

Ana gives her a face. "Ha ha. Very funny. Just make sure everybody does as there told. And Rebecca gets her whippings today."

Amanda nods. "Relax. I haven't forgotten. John's downstairs with her now."

Ana nods and heads back out of the door. "I'll be back in a few days!!" She yells. The first place she heads to is the park. She sits down on a bench and memories of her and her mother playing when she was little, flood her brain. Fresh tears start to flow and she leans her arms against her legs, crying into her hands "I hate you mom for making me cry. I haven't cried in years." She mumbles through her tears.

**I wake up and turn to find Evi gone "Jeez, can't even get the man to stay until morning on our wedding morning after.." He walks in, talking with his 'assistant'. He's busy discussing something that I hear as "Blah blah blah" I just watch him. He doesn't even glance in my direction. **_**Jeez, the least he could do is say good morning **_

**He looks up and stops in mid-sentence "Good morning" He says monotone and goes back to what he was saying **

_**Yeah that was sooo much better.**_** I roll my eyes and drag the sheet up with me as I get up from bed. I look over** **at Rexvimonis** **and smile. He turns to Evi and tells him his plan for something. "What are you boys talking about?" I walks over to them and wrap an arm around Evi's, but look at Rex**

**"Just a little business to take care of before we go on our little trip"**

**"Well in that case, I'll let you get back to it. I'll go get dressed" I give him a kiss on the cheek "Nice talking to you, too, Rex" I say semi-sarcastic. As I walk by to the bathroom, I brush his arm.**

**Evi continues doing business **

**"Sir..." Evi stops talking "I don't mean to interrupt, but don't you think its a little weird for your new bride to be making passes at other men?"**

**"Oh I don't worry. She only does it to you" He smiles "She likes to play with you. She always has. Just because she's married doesn't mean she'll break her habits"**

**"But sir, its disrespectful to you and shameful to me. Having our king's wife act like that...it's just not right"**

**"Then I suggest you talk to her. I think its funny really. It's a game for her. If you don't want to play then I suggest you end it yourself, but don't worry, you'll have a few days vacation from it when we leave tonight. Now where were we? Ah yes, tell Forith to..." He goes back into business mode. He yells out to me that he's leaving.**

**I come out an hour later brushing my damp hair, already dressed "Oh Rex, your such a good little mouse" I grin to myself "And when I get back, this little kitty is going to turn into a very tempting tigress. We'll see how long a man can go without nature consuming his mind" I laugh to myself "Oh this'll be fun!" **

**THAT NIGHT**

**"Are you sure you have everything Evi? Remember they use money up there, you have some right?" I play around with his shirt, pressing it with my hands, trying to get rid of the wrinkles**

**"Yes Dee, I know. Stop fiddling with my shirt" He steps back so I swipe at air**

**"Sorry, I just want us to be able to blend in. I don't want us to have to worry about being found out"**

**"Don't," He kisses me "worry. If someone does detect something, I can just hypnotize them with my gallant and handsome charms" He sucks in air and poses ****all sophisticated model-like**

**I snicker "Riiight" I roll my eyes "Come on! Let's go already!" He takes my hand and we walk to the top of the tower. Rex is already there waiting. He hands Evi what we'll need and wishes us luck "Aww that's so sweet...and unlike you Rex" I kiss him on the cheek "Thank you" He glances at Evi, who just hides a laugh. Evi smiles and mouths the word 'vacation.' I whisper in Rex's ear "I'll see you when I get back" I nibble his ear for a quick second and then Evi and I stand in the middle of the symbol on the floor and in two seconds we're up on earth. I look around, looking at all the trees and the full moon. "Oh wow...How I've missed this" I say breathlessly. Evi just looks at the joy on my face of finally being back. He walks silently next to me as we walk around, me being enthralled by everything**

Los Angeles:

Ana's sitting in a bar, drinking her eighth rum and coke. The bartender's been looking over at her every few minutes.

"What?" She mumbles. He looks away and she goes back to drinking. She finishs her glass and pounds it on the table. "Give me another."

"I think you've had enough." The bartender states as he takes her glass away.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough." She threatens. "So just give me another one."

He sighs and hands her over her ninth glass. "How do you plan on getting home?" He asks.

"Walking." She's gulped down half the glass already.

He nods. "Good. At least your not drinking and driving."

"Hey pal. I'm not as drunk as you think I am." Her words are slurred as she puts down her already empty glass.

"Oh really?" He picks up the glass. "You sure about that?"

"Nope." They both laugh. The bartender puts out his hand.

"The name's Aubrey."

"Name's Anastasia." She replies, shaking his

"Both 'A' names I see." He flashes another grin. "So why are you here Anastasia?"

"Drowning my pain."

"Ah. The usual comment."

"Shut up. My mother died. That's why."

"Oh." He clears his throat, "Sorry to hear."

She shrugs. "Whatever. How much?"

He thinks it over and then nods. "That'll be $90.75"

"WHAT?!" he looks at her. "I can't pay all that?!" Ana says in a harsh whisper.

Aubrey shrugs. "Sorry, but that's the amount."

Ana sighs, "Do you take credit cards?" He nods. She sighs. "I guess I'll have to use my credit card then" She hands him her card, and he swipes it through the machine. A slip prints out. She signs her name and hands it back to him.

"Have a safe trip home."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The door closes behind her and she starts to walk home, tripping over her own two feet and stumbling. She's by the park when she starts to cross the street and a car, out of no where, hits her straight on. She goes flying over the car, landing harshly on the pavement. The car continues to drive on Ana can hear it fading into the distance. Blood drips down the side of her face. She can feel it. She wants to itch it, but she can't move her arms. She lays there on the ground, in the middle of the street, trying her hardest to call out. Her vision goes blurry before everything goes dark...


	2. Chapter 2

**"So what do you think?" We've been walking around for over an hour**

**"Well, it's definitely changed" He replies, not wanting me to know that he, himself have been up here most recently. **

**I roll my eyes "Good or bad? You hate it here, don't you?"**

**"We've only been here for like an hour. The last time I set foot here, you'd swear dinosaurs were still roaming the earth, unless you count those stale business rooms with very little light. Don't rush me"**

**I giggle "Your such an old man. Thank god you don't have the nasty floor length beard or the wrinkles or the diapers for that matter. I don't think I could deal with it" We see a group of about five people come out from a noisy, dark door. Beams of different color light flash by it before it closes completely "Well they've changed quite a bit since I was last here" I can smell their blood flowing through them, and the hunger for the hunt returns like it never even left**

**Evi grabs my arm "It's too crowded. We'll wait and see if their are any stragglers" **

**I can sense in him the same need that now flows throughout my own body "But I don't have my powers, remember?"**

**"But you now have my blood flowing through yours. Don't worry, it'll work"**

**I look at him curiously. A group walks passed us talking and laughing, walking a little too clumsily. You can tell that they've definitely been partying. I grab Evi's hand and we walk towards the club "Can we at least go in?"**

**"If you promise to behave. The need is strong. Maybe too strong for you to contain yourself. It's too new for you. I don't think its a good idea, but if it gets to be too much, promise me you'll leave at once" I nod, not really caring, just wanting to go in and see what it looks like inside. He squeezes my hand harder until I finally look at him, actually paying attention "Dee, I mean it. We can't be found out. Promise me"**

**I smile at his seriousness "Yes, sir" I snap my heels together and salute. I kiss him "I promise I'll be a good girl. At least for tonight" He sighs, not liking how lightly I'm taking it. We head inside.**

Ron, Dan, and Tom are heading back from the club on their way back to their apartment. They turn the corner onto the street that Ana is lying in and stop dead.

Tom asks in a British accent, "Do you guys see a girl lying in the middle of the road?" Ron and Dan both nod.

"Good, so I wasn't seeing things."

"We gotta call 9-1-1." Ron says as he sprints over to the limp body. He gently rolls the girl over and examines her. She's got a gash on her forehead and a broken arm that he can tell. "Tell me one of you guys brought your cell phones, because I didn't." The other two guys, now leaning over Ron and Ana, shake their heads no.

Ron sighs. "You shouldn't do this because you could hurt the person even more, but the clubs only a block away. If you guys run ahead and have one of the bouncers call..." He trails off as the girl's eyes flutter open.

"...Help me..." She whispers, hoarsely.

"Don't worry, we will. Come on Dan." Dan and Tom run off back to the club, while Ron picks Ana up slowly, making sure he doesn't hurt her even more. He starts to head back to the club. When he gets there about fifteen minutes later, the ambulance is already there. The paramedics take her and place her on a stretcher, tying Ana to it and then begin to wheel her back to the ambulance. When they have her in the ambulance they start plugging tubes and wires into her. Ron starts to follow.

"Ron, where are you going?" Tom asks

"I want to make sure she's okay." Ron answers as he climbs into the ambulance with the paramedics. "Meet me at the hospital."

"How are we going to know what room she's in?" Dan asks  
Ron shrugs. "Ask for recent patients."

"...Anastasia..." Ana mumbles from under the breathing gear.

"Look up Anastasia." Ron tells them right before the doors close and the ambulance takes off for the hospital, while Dan and Tom sprint as fast as they can back to their apartment to get the car.

**Evi and I go into the club, the lights flashing with the beat of the music. I squint slightly "Never been to one of these before" I yell to Evi, over all the noise "Is it supposed to be this loud?" **

**He nods, paying our entrance fee "Come on" He grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs so we can lean against the railing that overlooks the dance floor**

**"It's so different" I watch the girls just throwing themselves on guys, some even with groups surrounding one guy "Won't they get in trouble dancing like that?" **

**Evi shakes his head "That's how they do things now. They don't seem to care who sees them doing anything"**

**I watch, amazed that people are allowed to do that kind of thing in public now, but also very intrigued "Can we try it?" He looks shocked at my eagerness "Pleeease?!" I tug on his arm and drag him down the stairs onto the dance floor. I take a few seconds to watch what the others around me are doing and try imitating them. I listens to the music, finding the beat and dance closer to Evi, who just stands there, slightly moving from side to side, watching to see what I will do. I take my hands and run them down my body. When they reach my waist, I turn around and bend forward slightly, moving my rump against him. I slide down, spin and come up slowly, running my hands up my legs as I rise. The music slows down to a slow beat. I look around to see what the others do. I run my hands up Evi's chest until I clasps them around his neck. I move in close so our bodies gently grind against each other "Did I do it right?"**

**Evi looks at me and smiles, with a hint of lust behind his eyes "Oh yeah..." He nods "Definitely"**

**I smile, giving him a kiss. During the dance, there's a commotion. People start streaming outside to get a better look. "What's going on?"** **I ask, looking around. **

**He takes my hand and walk slowly towards the open door. He sniffs at the breeze that blows in "Fresh wounds. Someone must have gotten hurt" We give up trying to get through the door "Come on" He gently pulls me after him. We go into the men's bathroom. He goes to the window and cracks it open. He holds onto me and in a sudden jolt, we're whisked out the window into the side alley. **

**When we reform, I step back staggering slightly. Evi holds onto me, knowing I would lose my balance "How'd you do that?"**

**He smiles "As long as their is even a slight opening, I can make my molecules reappear to other places"**

**"Neat trick. Wait, if I have your blood, does that mean I can, too?" I ask hopefully **

**"With practice. It's a skill that takes time to master"**

**"Than teach me Evi. I want to learn" **

**"When we're back home. Come now, let's see what the matter is" We walk hand in hand into the crowd, squeezing our way to the front, just in time to hear '-sia' come from the back of the ambulance. The medic quickly closes the doors and they take off towards the hospital. We watch as two boys take off down the road **

**"Shouldn't they notify the authorities?"**

**"Maybe they're going with the ambulance. Maybe their friend got hurt. The hospital will notify the police about the accident" People start to go back into the club. Some laughing about the whole thing, while others murmur concerns and curiosity about what happened. **

**A man, in his mid 20's, breaks through the crowd "Dammit!" He grabs his cell phone from his pocket and dials a number. He paces, mumbling to himself "Hey! Come on, pick up the damn phone you idiots! Hello! I just saw you taking off, it ain't funny. Come on answ-" He snaps his phone shut. He shoves the phone back in his pocket and looks around. He notices Evi and Dee and walks over "Hey, did you see three guys take off?"**

**I shake my head "No, but we saw two guys head off that-a-way" She points to where the two guys ran off **

**"Only two? Are you sure?" She nods "Do you know who was in the ambulance?" He asks, his color slightly paling as a concerned, worried look comes over his face**

**Evi takes a breath and turns it into a sigh, so not to look suspicious "A girl. But a boy got in with her. He yelled something to the two blokes and they took off right after the ambulance left"**

**"Thanks!" The man crosses the street to the parking lot. Seconds later we hear a car fire up and squeal out **

**"Hmm...apparently friends of his" I grab Evi's hand "Come on, I want to practice some more" He follows, willingly**

Ana's breathing is raspy as the medics bring her in. Her eyes flutter open and close as she passes in and out of consciousness. Her head hurts and her left arm feels like its on fire.

"Will she be alright?" He asks as he runs next to the stretcher.

"We won't know until we get her to a doctor." One of the medics answers

TWO HOURS LATER:

Ron's pacing the room while Ana's laying quietly on the bed, spacing. Rob, Tom and Dan are sitting in chairs next to the bed. A doctor comes in, closing the door quietly behind her. Ron's head jerks up to listen to the news.

"Anastasia will be alright. A minor concussion and a broken arm is all. She's got lucky. We'll release her once she seems fit to us. Are you her caretaker?"

Ron looks at her amazed "Huh?... No. Me and my friends found her in the middle of the road. I don't know who she is."

"It's alright Doc. Amanda will be able to look after me."

"I just phoned Amanda and she says she's swamped with work. One of the girls had come in earlier with a broken nose and jaw. She-"

"I'm assuming it was Rebecca again?"

She sighs. "Yes...Again. Doesn't that girl ever listen and do as she's told?"

"No." Ana spits out harshly. "I bet Amanda's dealing with the details as we speak. Well, I'm plenty capable to watch after myself."

"No, your not. You were intoxicated when you were walking home, weren't you?" The doctor asks

Ana scowls at her. "So? I have my reasons."

"Your mother's death is no reason to get drunk and then try to walk home by yourself." She says, somewhat concerned.

Ana shoots daggers at her. "It's better than driving." She sits up in her bed, her head spinning as she does so. "Your job is to take care of me and the girls, _not_ tell me how to run my life."

The guys look from the doctor to Ana, confused.

"Who are the girls?" Ron asks

"I own a whore house." Ana states bluntly. They all stare shocked, Ron looking somewhat sick. "The Doc here is our own personal one. She only works for us, but her job doesn't include-"

"I can take a hint." The doctor says coldly. She sighs, as she hands some forms to Ron. "If you all can sign here."

"What is it?" Dan asks as Ron takes the papers

"Its a paper saying that Ana will be staying with you for a few days, until I see her fit to go back to her house."

"So your sticking the cold-hearted bitch with us?" Tom asks

"I love how you think I'm deaf. I can hear you, you know." She scowls at him as he looks back at her. She turns to the doctor. "Why can't I just stay at my house and have one of them stay with me?"

The doctor considers this and nods. "I guess it'll work. Pick the one you want and I'll have him sign the papers." Ana automatically points to Ron.

"Me?" He asks in disbelief

She shrugs "You seem to be the only one here who doesn't seem like an ass."

The doctor nods and shows Ron where to sign. He does and then she leaves, making everyone else leave as well, so Ana can have some peace and quiet.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

"Lucky you" Rob teases

"I think its just an act" Ron replies. The guys laugh and joke.

"Their goes Ron being all sincere about things. Whatever man, lets just leave. We have a gig to practice for" Ron says. They all nod and leave the hospital, heading to the parking lot. All except Ron, who is now the official 'babysitter'

**THREE HOURS AFTER THE INCIDENT: **

**By now, the club is getting pretty bare. A few groups of stragglers, who have definitely been doing something besides liquor, are dancing offbeat and seem like they're hypnotized by the lights. A few couples are at tables making out, not yet wanting the night to end. Evi and I are dancing to a slow song "Can we feed soon?" I ask him, watching a girl clumsily making her way to the bathroom, her friends just laugh as she rams into a table **

**"Soon. I promise" On the stage, three guys start setting up. One goes over to the bar and waits for, what looks like to be, the owner, to come back out **

**"Aren't they the ones with the accident? What are they doing here? It's going to close soon" **

**"Come on" He wraps an arm around my waist. We walk over to the bar and wait for the guy to finish talking to the owner. When he turns around to head back to the stage, we casually step in his way. I smile friendly "Your the bloke from earlier" Evi states "I see you've found your friends" The guy nods "The name's Evi, and this is Dee" He introduces us **

**"Nice to meet you. I'm Rob. Sorry about being rude earlier. It's just, I thought…well you get the idea" **

**"So where's the friend you were asking about? I see the two that were running" I gesture to the stage "The other's alright?" I ask concerned **

**"Yeah. Turns out this girl was in a hit and run. They found her pretty banged up on the street. Ron, that's the one whose missing, got conned into taking care of her for some reason. You'd think she'd have family or friends do it, but she asks a total stranger to come live with her and take care of her. If you ask me, I think a few things got knocked loose from the hit" He does the crazy sign with his finger by his ear **

**"So what are you guys doing? The club is practically deserted" Evi asks **

**He smiles "We're practicing for our debut tomorrow night. Our manager Shawn, was able to get us our first gig. You guys should check it out. We go on at 10. We'll be playing three sets. If you want, I can introduce you. You can even stick around if you'd like to hear us practice"**

**"That'd be great!" Evi applies a slight pressure to my side. We follow Rob to the stage "Don't worry.." I whisper over to Evi "I'll be good" I smile sweetly. We walk onto the stage where Rob makes introductions as the guys are setting up, so their not really paying attention "Hi. I hear your supposed to be good. What kind of music do you play?"**

**Tom stands up from adjusting a drum and looks at me "Rock mostly. And we're not good, we're bloody brilliant!!"**

**I can't help but smile "Right" I say, trying hard to keep out the sarcasm. **

**Dan comes over from having plugged and tuned up both guitars "Where's your bass?" He asks Rob **

**"Shit! It's in the car. I'll be right back" He jogs out to go get it**

**"He's always forgetting shit. Hey.." He lends out his hand and shakes Evi's and mine. I hold onto his for a little longer than necessary, tilt my head slightly to the side and smile in a teasing way. Dan looks at me, slightly dazed "I'm Dan. I play the guitar"**

**"No shit Sherlock. Like they couldn't tell. What's wrong with you?" Tom asks sarcastically. Rob comes back in and hooks up "Can we get this shit crankin' already" Tom goes behind his drums and picks up his sticks, twirling them through his fingers**

**"What about Ron?"** **Dan asks, still a little dazed **

**"You know he has that chick now. He said he'll be here for the noon practice, but to get the tuning and sound check done for us. He wants us to run through the whole set to check the acoustics in here"** **Rob replies **

**"You've got to be shittin' me. Our first real gig, and he's off prodding some little bitch none of us even know. He better not fuck this up for us. I'll kill him"** **Tom says getting a little tiffed **

**Dan turns to Evi and Dee "You two can watch from the pit. Sorry, no one's allowed up here but the band when we're playing" **

**We get off the stage and watch as the band begins to do a sound check. Some of the slackers in the club come out onto the dance floor to get a better view of the band. Even though it's just a rough go, people still dance, liking the sound "I guess this is what they like now, too" I stand there taking turns, listening and watching each one play their instrument. I start swaying, not even realizing I am **

**"Be careful. Remember you're married now"** **He grins, teasing me **

**I slump slightly against him, pouting "But I can still have fun can't I? I love the hunt" **

**"I know, but these are humans. They're not like Rex. they'll give in"**

**I turn to him and dance slowly against him, going with the back beat "And that's a bad thing? I want to play with them" I whine playfully as I run my hands under his shirt and kiss his neck, my teeth grazing him gently "I may be married, but I can still share"**

**He steps back from me, glaring "Let's go" **

**"But I-"** **He pulls me with him. I turn to the guys, smiling. I blow them a kiss and wave. They look at each other, confused. When the two of us get outside, we head down the street we had taken earlier "Evi...What's wron-"**

**He pushes me against the side of a building "This is not a game Dee. These humans, they're not your play toys. Or your sex toys. You are **_**my**_** wife. I will not share you. I shouldn't have to. It's one thing for it to be Rex, you've known him since you arrived and he knows how to ignore you, but humans can't"**

**It shocks me to see him act this way "I'm sorry...I was only kidding"** **I say weakly **

**He steps back from me "No you weren't. You used to be a goddess of life, even in death old habits are hard to break. Bringing life to this world is what you used to help do. That means you still have those urges. You see men, and those urges start to boil under your skin. You're a very attractive woman Dee and you don't even realize what that can do to men. Your face, your body, the way you walk, your whole body movement is very sexual. You can't help it, but you can't break your vows to me either. We are man and wife, Lord and Lady, we share each other's blood. You **_**cannot**_** play with other men" He growls and his chest heaves in anger**

**"I '**_**cannot**_**'? Excuse me, but when have I **_**ever**_** been put in shackles and branded your slave, to do and say as I'm told! Morsaevi, I am your wife, but I am also my own" I stand up straighter, the anger of his insults burning through me "I have always been this way, I will not change for you or for anyone! You knew this when you married me. I will play with, I will talk to, I will touch, **_**anyone**_** whom I choose, and if you have a problem with that, you can just go back to that stinkin' hell that you, your 'majesty..'" I say sarcastically, doing a mock imitation of a curtsey "..so dearly worship and leave me be!" I push him away and storm off**

LATER THE NEXT MORNING:

Ron's sitting outside Ana's hospital room, waiting for her to get ready. The doctor told them that it was fine for her to leave, but to head straight home. Ana opens the door wearing a pair of clean jeans and a halter top that Amanda had brought over earlier. Her left arm is resting in a sling and their's a bandage stuck to the gash on her forehead.

"Ready?" Ron asks

She nods. He gets up, heading for the check out desk. The nurse nods, seeing Ana and waves good-bye.

"Don't you have to check out?" He asks, holding the door open for her.

"Sam already did it."

"Sam?"

"My doctor." They get to his car and Ana waits for him to go to the other side and unlock the doors. Ana opens her side of the car and slides into the seat. She has difficulty buckling up.

"You want me to help?" He asks, reaching over to help.

"No." She says coldly. "I can do it myself." After a few minutes, she buckles herself in and Ron starts the car. He pulls out of the parking lot and heads to the club.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"To a club. I promised the guys that I would meet them for a noon practice. We have a gig coming up thanks to our friend Sh-"

"I don't care." She growls. "Just as long as I get some food."

He clears his throat and nods. "They should have food there." He pulls into the parking lot for the club and Ana climbs out of the car. She follows Ron in, and sees all the guys getting ready.

"Hey you made it!" Tom notices Ana. "Why'd you bring her?"

"She has to come. After practice I have to go to her house."

Tom scowls. "Still don't see why you have to stay with her."

"You think I want him to?" She asks harshly.

"Yeah." Tom replies, glaring at her.

"Well, your wrong. I don't!" They glare at each other until Ron clears his throat.

"Whether you like it or not, you two are going to have to get along."

"We'll see about that." Ana retorts

"You got that right." Tom turns away from her and looks at Ron "You better watch out with whores like her."

Ana jumps up from her seat, sending the chair falling behind her. She starts to go after Tom, but Ron holds her back. "Knock it off, Tom. You, too." He's still holding her back. She rips out of his grip and storms out of the club. A few minutes later they all hear a car start.

"No way." He dashes out of the club, followed by the guys to see his car speeding out of the clubs' parking lot with his car. "What the hell?!" He curses up a storm as he grabs Dan's cell phone. He dials his cell number and waits until she answers.

Ana picks up the ringing phone next to her "Hello?"

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!"

"Going home." She says simply, hanging up the phone

**STILL THE NIGHT BEFORE/EARLY MORNING PART 1 **

**Evi just watches as Dee storms off "No wife of mine will be a whore!" He yells after her. **

**"'whore!'" She mutters to herself "I'll show him a whore. He thinks he can command me and I'll just do as he says, like some lap dog. Hello! Does he know who he married?! I change for no one!" She slams into someone, staggering back and landing on her butt "Ow.." She looks up and sees a tall, pale, brown-haired guy lending out his hand**

**"Sorry" he says in an Irish accent. She grabs his hand and he helps her up "Are you a'right?"**

**Dee nods "Yeah, just a sore bottom" She rubs it, noticing the man's eyes quickly flash to it, then back to her face. She smiles "Thanks for your help" She starts to walk away and goes into a limp "Ow, ow" She bends over slightly and rubs her ankle **

**The guy comes over while she's bent over. Dee hides her smile of victory. When she straightens up and looks at him, her face is contorted with pain "What's the matter?"** **The man asks, concerned **

**"I think I hurt my ankle. I must've landed on it"**

**He bends down on one knee and brings her leg onto his bent one. She holds onto his shoulders for support. He lifts her pants up a little, and unstraps the top of her shoe. When he touches her ankle, she takes in a breath "Well it's not swollen"**

**"Yet...Can you help me? I just got here and I don't know where anything is. I don't think it's too bad, just a sprain. If I could rest it, maybe put some ice on it..." **

**He looks down the street from where Dee had come from "Umm, I sorta have to be somewhere..." **

**"Please? It would be so nice of you" She smiles with just the right mixture of pleading, pain and innocence "Where are you headed?"**

**"To a club. The band I'm managing is practicing, and I have to talk with the owner"**

**"Oh! Are you Shawn? I met Dan, Rob and Tom at the club. Actually, I just came from the practice. My...boyfriend pulled me out. Which sucks, cause I was liking their sound" **

**He looks at me funny "You know them? Weird..."**

**"Well, no, not really. We helped Rob when he thought one of them got hurt in the accident"**

**"Accident? Are ya sure their all a'right?"**

**She nods "Yeah. Some girl got hurt, that's all. They just found her in the road. No big deal" She hobbles up against the wall "Look this is a really nice chat and all, but my ankle is really throbbing"**

**"Oh" He realizes she's still hurt "Right. Umm, well I'm sure the club will have ice and you can finish listening to the practice if you'd like"**

**She smiles "Thanks" She starts walking, leaning on him for support. She takes a few steps and her ankle 'gives way.' Shawn grabs her just before she falls "Would it be too much trouble, if..if you carried me? Its not far" She tilts her head to the side, acting all injured and sweet**

**He nods, picking her up, one hand supporting her back, while the other's beneath her knees. **

**Dee wraps an arm around his neck and lightly grabs his shirt with the other "Thanks" They reach the club a few minutes later. Shawn sets her down lightly on a chair and brings another to rest her foot on. He goes in the back to grab some ice. The guys stopped practicing when they came in. They come down off the stage and form a semi-circle around Dee, waiting for Shawn to get back. He gets back and kneels down by her foot. He rolls her pants up slightly and slowly takes off her shoe. Dee sucks in a breath **

**"Sorry" He puts the ice on it**

**"Don't tell me your taking care of a stranger too? What is this, a new fad?"** **Rob asks **

**"Where'd that guy go that you were with? Shouldn't **_**he**_** being helping you?"** **Tom asks a little bitter **

**"We rammed into each other. I knocked her down and she hurt her ankle" Shawn explains **

**"I'm new around here. I don't know where anything is. I was...on my way to find a hotel. We got to talking, and I figured out he was your manager. I knew you were back here at the club, so I figured I could rest it and finish listening to you practice. My.." She clears her throat, the lies becoming easier "..boyfriend was getting a little...I guess you'd call it jealous, maybe, I don't know, but we had a tiff"**

**"Jealous?" Tom laughs "Just because you were liking our music? Who doesn't?!" He says a little cocky**

**"I wasn't liking **_**just**_** the music" She looks from one to the other and makes herself blush lightly for show**

**They look at each other. Not being able to stop their lips from turning up slightly at the compliment**

**"Well I guess you can stay and listen, but what are you gonna do after?"** **Dan asks **

**Dee shrugs "Who knows. Do you think the owner will let me stay here until this afternoon? I'm sure my ankle will be fine by then"**

**"Umm, I don't think so. He's not real happy about strangers staying at his club...disabled or not"**

**Dee adjusts herself in the seat and grabs her ankle when she moves. She says through gritted teeth "Well if you could show me where a hotel is?" She lets a breath out and the 'pain' subsides slightly "I'm sure I can catch a trolley or something"**

**"Trolley? Lady, they're called cabs. They have engines and wheels and everything. We don't need railways or horse buggies anymore" Tom states rudely**

**"Tom, cut it out" Dan looks at Dee concerned "Hold on one sec. We'll be right back" He signals for the others to follow. They head to the other side of the floor "What if she went back with us?" **

**"To where?! I know you can't mean the apartment"** **Tom says, not believing his ears **

**Dan nods "Well, it's not like she'll be there long. Just a few hours. We'll all be up and with that ankle, it's not like she can do any harm"**

**"Tom, Dan does have a point. And I'd feel really guilty leaving her by herself. Her boyfriend ditched and I **_**am**_** the one that hurt her. We can take turns keeping an eye on her, while the others do whatever" Shawn adds. Tom just glares, unable to believe they really think this is a good idea**

**"We can set her up on the couch. Its not like she can get in our way or anything" Rob chimes in**

**"You too?" Tom throws his hands up in defeat "Fine! But I am **_**not **_**watching her. I didn't hurt her"**

**"Fine. I'll go tell her, you guys practice" Shawn looks at them, just finally realizing Ron's missing "Where's Ron?"**

**"Babysitting that chick who got hit. He said he'd be back for the noon practice. You know, if we're gonna start a babysitting service, we should at least charge for it" Tom climbs up on stage and gets behind his drums "Bloody fucking idiots! I live with bloody dumb ass imbeciles!" He mutters to himself. The others join him on stage while Shawn goes to tell Dee what they've decided. An hour later, after practice, they all head out. Shawn carries Dee back to their apartment **

**"What about your cars?"**

**"We live right down the street. No use wasting the gas. Besides we'll need them there to pack up the equipment after tomorrow's gig. We only play four nights a week. We switch off with another band" They arrive back at the apartment a little while later. Dan opens the door for them and Shawn carries her in**

**"Huh…hold on" Dan runs over to the couch and clears off the clothes. Shawn sets Dee down and puts one of the couch pillows under her foot **

**"Not much women company, huh?" She looks around at the mess "Or was there a flash tornado?"**

**Dan smiles shyly "We...uh…we don't have time for girls really"**

**She tilts her head "You don't say. Four young, **_**very**_** good-looking men like yourselves? What a pity to waste all that good breeding" She smiles at him. Rob comes out with a bag of ice and puts it on her ankle "Thanks" She says, still keeping eye contact with Dan**

**"Hey Dan, where'd you put my money? I gave it to you to hold, remember?" Tom comes out of Dan's room "Dan? Hello?!" He stares from Dee to Dan. He picks up a half eaten cookie and chucks it at him. Dan gets snapped out of the daze "Dumb ass, where'd you put my money?"**

**"Oh right" He reaches into his wallet and pulls out some money and hands it to Tom, still sneaking glimpses at Dee. She continues to watch him the entire time **

**Tom smacks him lightly in the face a couple times "Dude, snap out of it. She's just a chick" He calls out as he leaves "I'll be back with munchies"**

**Dee yawns and stretches, her shirt riding above her rib cage. She smiles as she notices Dan still watching her "Come here" She slides her bad foot closer to the couch and pats the space next to her. He comes over and sits down. Dee places her good leg over his lap "Could you?" She asks, shaking her foot with the shoe still on. It takes him a few minutes to realize what she means. He finally gets it and slips her shoe off "Thanks. Sooo much better" She moves her foot so it gently moves along his upper leg "Your really sweet" She sits up and trails her fingers over his arms. She looks him over "Do you taste just as sweet?" She asks inches from his mouth. She grabs the back of his head and pulls him into her. Her tongue roams his mouth. She nips at his lips. As she pulls back she licks them "Mmm. You do" She smiles. He stands up quickly, letting her leg flop to the ground "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you"**_** Yet**_

**"Uh...I-I have to go...do something" He heads to his room. He turns for one last quick look before closing the door, wanting to stay by her, but knowing he shouldn't. It was unnatural. He felt almost hypnotized, compelled to be by her side. **

**She just laughs to herself, not knowing how much she has truly affected him **_**One down, three to go**_

NOON-ish:

As soon as Ana hangs up the phone, it rings again. She picks up. "Y'ello?"

"Give me back my car!" Ron screams "I swear I'll call the police." He says threateningly.

"Shut up. I'll bring back your car. Just not yet." She laughs when he curses up a storm. She heads to her apartment. She parks the car and heads to her floor, still listening to Ron rant and rave. She pulls off a notice taped to the door, saying that her mothers' lawyer will be over to give her the papers to her mothers' estate. "Holy shit." She almost drops Ron's cell phone.

"What?"

"I just got my mothers' estate... " She quickly rereads it. "Her lawyer will be over later on today to let me sign the papers and to give me a date to when I can move in."

"Kick ass. Now I don't have to live in your shit hole of an apartment."   
"You don't even know what it looks like!" She yells. "Don't assume things!"

"You should follow your own advice."

"Fuck you." She hangs up on him and turns the phone off.

She heads into her apartment, grabs some clothes, her wallet and stuffs them into a duffel bag. She locks up and heads down to the car. She decides to head to the music store. A few hours later, she's leaving the store with a few bags full of cd's. She zooms off back to the club to meet Ron. She walks into the club and the music comes to a halt

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!?! YOU COULD'VE RUINED MY CAR!!!" Ron's voice blares over the speakers

"Boo hoo. Tell it to someone who cares." She says ignoring his outburst. He keeps ranting "Would you SHUT UP!!!" She tosses her bag of cds into an empty seat. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" She sits down

"We have been. Surprisingly well with some of the darker ones too." Dan gives a little smile knowing the reason for it

"I wonder why" Tom retorts mockingly "Ok the bitch is back, the car's all safe and sound. Can we get on with it already?" The guys get into position.

The music starts off with Dan and Ron playing the guitar. Then after a few seconds, Tom starts in with the drums behind. Then Ron's voice floods the room. Its hypnotizing. Ron sings "Sacred Lie" by Disturbed. The music stops and the room goes quiet again. Ana cant help it, she jumps up and starts clapping clumsily because of the sling. Ron and the guys laugh

"Shut up! Its hard to clap with a sling!" She shouts, a little embarrassed

"So you liked it?" Ron asks

"Liked it? Hell no!" She smiles "I loved it! You guys sound awesome!" She sits back down again and rests her left arm against her chest. It's throbbing, the pills she had taken before were wearing off. "How long's practice?" She asks smirking.

"Why?" Ron asks a little unsure

"Because I need to be at my moms' house to sign papers."

"A few hours. We'll probably be done by 4-ish." Ron looks at the guys and shrugs, "It's up to Shawn. We'll just have to wait until he gets here."

"I guess I can wait." She sighs, unhappily

**STILL THE NIGHT BEFORE/EARLY MORNING PART 2 **

**Shawn comes from the kitchen carrying a towel and some ice "Here" he places it on my leg, removing the old, melted one **

**Dee reaches over and holds it "Thanks. So..." She looks around the room. The quiet getting to be too much "How long have you guys been living together?"**

**"A few years**__**four, five years maybe. It saves on money and it helps, cause we all are with the band in some way, so its more easy to focus on that if everyone is around a lot"**

"**Whose idea was it?" **

"**Tom started the band. He's really into it, as if you couldn't tell. Nothing keeps him from his music. He has some really great material, it's just been hard to get it out there"**

**"Do the rest of the guys write?"**

**He nods "Yeah. But they always go through Tom and get his take on anything they come up with. The bands' Tom's baby, so they all feel he should sorta have last word on what stuff they all use"**

**"Can you play?"**

**Shawn shrugs "Sorta. I've picked up on how to play a few of the instruments, not really well, but good enough to fool around with. I'm more of the brains. I have connections with people, hence the manager"**

**"I used to write stuff. Not lyrics or anything, more thoughts, back..." She stops herself "Well when I was younger. But I don't know what happened to my journal. I remember what I wrote, but just haven't felt like rewriting it"**

**He looks at her "You should. You never know what could come out of it. Tom's a genius at this stuff. He just comes up with these ideas. Its like he knows from the get-go just how stuff should sound. Something just clicks in his head. Some of it sounds really out there, but that's what's great about a band. One person thinks of it one way, but someone else can picture it totally different. You should always write everything down. At least, it wouldn't hurt to try"**

**She shrugs "I guess, but it's not like I'll be around here long enough to worry about it anyway"**

**He grabs the ice as it starts to slide off her ankle and places it underneath gently. He takes a look at it "Your ankle seems to be better. You should be fine in time to hear our noon rehearsal. Does it hurt?" He places pressure on it. Dee shakes her head "How about here?" He touches a different place. She shakes her head again. He checks a few more spots and still she shakes her head "Yeah, you'll be fine. How come you won't be around? Going on a trip?"**

**"More like, going back home. I don't really want to, but I sort of don't have any choice"**

**Shawn nods "Family obligations. I get it"**

**"Well...sort of. I guess you could call it that, but it really sucks. I'm only here for a few more days and I haven't even had a chance to see anything. It has been so long since I've been here" Her gaze starts to dim, as she remembers centuries before when she was last here **

**"You could always come back. Do like an annual thing. It's not like we have a lot of sites to see anyway"**

**She looks at him, slightly spaced "Hmm?"**

**"Are you sure you hurt your ankle and not your head?"**

**She kicks him lightly with her good foot "Shut up. I was...just shut up. And no, I can't do an annual thing. More like, this was my one and only shot to come here"**

**"Families are such a pain"**

**"**_**Anyways**_**, I'm starving" She looks at his neck. The flow of his blood roaring in her ears, keeps getting louder "I really need to go get some food"**

**"Tom should be back soon"**

**She starts to get up "Yeah...but I don't think he's getting what I need. Will you still be here?" She grabs her shoes and starts putting them on**

**"If not me, someone will. Just bang hard, the doorbell's broken, Rob's conked and Dan's probably crashed. Tom should be up, but he'll most likely be working on his music"**

**She steps towards the door, still giving the effect of a slight limp "Thanks"**

**"Don't you need directions?"**

**"Oh I'm sure I'll manage. Do you have some eyeglasses I could borrow?" She can tell by the light peaking through the living room curtains that the sun was up and blaring **

**"Eyeglasses?" He looks at her funny "Oh! You mean shades. Yeah, hold on" He gets up and goes into Dan's room. He comes back out and hands her the black 'shades' **

**"Thanks" She closes the door behind her and heads out. When she gets to the street, she heads opposite the club. She walks for a good 10 minutes before passing a dark, boarded up building. Hands reach out and grab her. In seconds, she is inside a dusty room, sunlight streaming in through the cracks of the rotting wood **

**"Having fun?" Evi asks sarcastically**

**"Matter of fact, I am" She steps back from his grasp "Jealous?"**

**"Look Dee, I'm sorry about the whole whore thing, but we don't belong here. Don't make friends with their kind. You'll just be upset when we go back home"**

**"Upset? I'm already upset. This is the world I love Evi. The world I **_**need**_**. Not some dark, miserable, blood-filled dungeon"**

**"That 'blood-filled dungeon' is what keeps you alive. Well so-to-speak. You've been doing fine, and now this shit"**

**"Its not shit"**

**"Fine. Whatever. We leave in two days. Pout all you want, it won't do you any good"**

**"Two days?! But we're supposed to be here for a week. You said a week"**

**"That was before you threw your little tantrum. You misbehave, you don't get what you want"**

**She glares at him "Evi...You know you're making it really hard to stay married to you"**

**He steps closer to her "Same here, Davina. This was the life you chose when you said yes. You can't just change that"**

**"And i can't ignore my first life either. No matter how long you keep me down there, my memories are still mine to keep. and **_**you**_**, can't just change that" She turns around and looks out through the cracks. It hits her that she only has two days left "Evi..." She says quietly "Please don't make me go back" her shoulders slump and her head droops slightly "Please..." He steps closer and puts his hand on her shoulder. She tilts her head and rubs against it, her eyes half closed with all her mixed emotions **

**"Dee...I know you don't want to, but you have to. I'm sorry. I really am. It hurts to see you like this, but I have a duty to my throne. And you have a duty too, now that we're married. I can't just give that up because you miss this world"**

**"Its not just that i miss it, Evi, there's things to do here, people to talk to, places to actually go. There's so much here that I've never seen. Like these.." She pull the shades Shawn had given her, off her face and shows him "They call them 'shades' now. Evi, there's just so much to learn. Two days isn't long enough. A human's life-span isn't even long enough. If we aren't going to learn all these things..." She sighs, turning away from him. She puts the shades back on "I don't know why we bothered to come" **

**He kisses the back of her head "Because you wouldn't stop nagging me" She can feel his smile through her hair **

**"Now I wish you were more stubborn" She turns around needing to wrap her arms around him. She lays her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her waist. They stay like this for a few minutes when suddenly Dee jerks back "What if...what if I stayed up here?"**

**He looks at me shocked "Dee, we just got married. I can't have my bride living in another world"**

**"But what if after these two days, you train me with my new powers. You can travel between worlds. I know you can, I've seen you do it. Then I can come and go as I please, and you can still rule. We can get a place here, and I can show you around after I learn more about it. we can take mini-vacations" A smile spreads across her face as the ideas keep popping into her head**

**Evi looks at her "You're serious?" She nods "I don't.." He sees her smile start to fade "I don't...know. I'd have to figure it out. When we get home, we'll talk"**

**She flings her arms around his neck, hugging him and gives him a kiss "That's all I ask. We'll figure it out, I know we will" She kisses and hugs him even harder**

**"Now what about those guys you spent the night with?" He cocks his eyebrow**

**She looks down slightly and bites her lip "They're nice"**

**"Yeah, I know. I meant what's with the flirting and that kiss?"**

**She glances at him quickly "How'd you...?"**

**He rolls his eyes "**_**Must**_** you ask"**

**"I'm sorry, Evi. I love you, but I can't help it. I just love men period. And he was so shy, and nice… I couldn't help it" She can see his jaw starting to tense "I know! I know. It's no excuse, I know. I didn't think I'd ever be somewhere where their are actually men to choose from...Wait! That didn't come out right" She says quickly as she sees a scowl on his face "You know what I mean...right?"**

**He nods "But you **_**are**_** married. You can't do that anymore. Rex is one thing. I know it's just a game, but if you stay in contact with these men...Dee, its not a game up here. For them or for me." **

**Dee looks down and whispers "I know" She looks at her ring and starts playing with it "Evi...if we do figure a way for me to be able to come back up here… I know I won't be faithful. And I know that's not fair to you. And if you decide not to train me because you know that, then I think you should know...I'll move out"**

**He scoffs, his anger rising "You're giving me an ultimatum? You'll leave me if I don't, and cheat if I do. Some ultimatum Dee! Damned if I do, damned if I don't!"**

**She looks at him, her face tense with her own building anger "You're already damned. And thanks to one of your little fledglings, so am I! I could be with the rest of my family right now, living peacefully 'upstairs' instead of dreading 'downstairs' so don't talk to me about a **_**fucking**_** ultimatum. **_**I never even got one!**_**" She's breathing heavy, the anger getting to be too much "I need to leave" She turns and starts out **

**"Dee, wait!" In what seems like two quick strides, he's pushing against the door that she's trying to open**

**"Evi, if you don't want to fight, let me leave"**

**"At least you'd be with me" That stops her. She turns around "Dee, we've been here one night and look at us. It's like I'm trying to court you all over again. The first time was fun, but I'm already supposed to have you. I shouldn't have to fight for you again"**

**"That's the problem. You **_**do**_** have me, but I want more"**

**"Why?" He places his palm on the side of her face "I thought we were doing good"**

**"**_**You**_** were doing good. You love that world Evi. If you didn't, you sure as hell wouldn't be ruling it, but I don't. I love **_**this**_** world" she laughs lightly "What's that old saying about two separate worlds?.."**

**"Dee, my world **_**is**_** your world. It's where our kind goes. I am sorry for how you came to it, but I can't help being happy, too. It brought us together, I can't just give that up because you want to live here and have boy-toys" He sighs "I'm sorry, but, maybe it would be better if I didn't train you. I'd rather have you hate me, and be in our world, then leave me completely and be up here"**

**Dee covers his hand with her own "I would **_**never**_** leave you, but I need my own life. One that's not covered in black and red. I love you Evi. You know I love you, but my heart" She takes his other hand, kissing his palm lightly and places it over her heart "can only take so much pain. My heart is yours, no matter how many men I choose to be with. That...that is just me. My life, that I never got to try out, you get to live yours, why can't I live mine?" She kisses him and opens the door "When you figure something out, you know where I'll be" She turns, leaving and walks down the street. **

**She reaches a park where she can see kids playing, mothers, joggers, old men playing chess and feeding the birds. She walks over to a cluster of trees and waits for a lonely jogger. A few minutes later, one comes by. Dee grabs her, covering the woman's mouth with Dee's hand. She drags her into the trees and bites into her warm flesh. The thirst overwhelms her, and Dee sucks her dry within minutes. She plops her body, snapping the corpses neck. She wipes the blood with her fingers and lick them. She feels a little better, but is still hungry. She hides again and waits for her next victim. She does the same thing to a man who comes along a few minutes later. This time, she goes a little slower to make the flavor last. She takes the bodies and buries them deep in the woods. She cleans herself up and walks back out into the park, heading back to the apartment. When she arrives, she can hear music. Dee knocks on the door and waits. No answer. She knocks again, louder. Still no answer. She tries the door knob, but its locked. She bangs on the door "OPEN UP! IT'S ME!" Still no answer. She sighs/growls. She starts beating on the door and yelling for someone "GET OFF YOUR FUCKING ASSES AND OPEN UP!!" The music stops and she hears locks being undone "It's about ti-"**

**Tom opens up the door, bare-chested, wet haired, and a toothbrush clutched between his teeth. Dee just stares at him unmoving. He sighs aggravated. He takes out the toothbrush "Look, are you coming in, or are you just gonna stand there gawking?" **

**Dee steps in and he relocks the door behind her "I don't gawk"**

**"stare, drool, fantasize. Whatever you were doing, just cut it out" He walks back to the bathroom and finishes brushing his teeth. **

**She goes into the open bedroom. Lyrics, music posters, and instruments are scattered everywhere. She picks up a sheet off the bed and is just starting to read it when it gets jerked from her hands "Hey!"**

**"No touching. No reading. In fact just no strangers in my room period" He takes my elbow and starts walking/dragging her out of the room **

**"I was just looking. Jeez" He starts to close the door on her. She slips her foot in the door to stop him "I'm trying to apologize"**

**"Well do it from the other side of the door" He kicks her foot lightly and quickly slams it shut. She can hear a lock turn, then the music resumes**

**She bangs on the door in frustration "Ass!" The music gets a little louder. She looks around the apartment. Off the living room, there are three bedrooms, a bathroom and a small kitchen with a small folding table. She goes to the other closed door and peeks in. She can see Rob and Dan sprawled out on their beds, fast asleep. She closes it and goes to the open door. No one's in there, but she can see two beds with clothes and crap over them. On the desk, there are a ton of papers. "Gotta be Shawn's and that other guys'. I wonder if he'll make it to the rehearsal?" She asks herself out loud **

**"He sure as hell better" Shawn comes in the room and plops a laundry basket on the bed "Taking the tour?" Dee nods "Not much, but it works"**

**"Speaking of rehearsal, when is it?" **

**"In an hour. The guys should be getting up soon and heading over. Did you find food alright?"**

**She nods "Yeah. It was really good. I haven't had a meal like that in years. I was wondering...well...do you think I could stay here tonight? I don't have any money...left over from the meal, I can't afford a motel and I know its really pushing things. I mean you guys don't know anything about me. For all you know, I could be a murderer or something"**

**Shawn chuckles "I highly doubt that" He puts away the jeans he was folding "I'll have to talk to the guys. They should be getting up anyways. You stay here, I'll be right back" He goes into Tom's room and has him follow him into Rob's and Dan's. 15 minutes pass and they're still in the room. Dee starts to work on the laundry. Another 10 minutes pass and they finally come out, Tom spitting mad. He goes into his room and comes out 2 minutes later, dressed and leaves, slamming the front door. Rob and Dan are getting ready and a few minutes later they rush out after Tom "Well you can stay"** **Shawn informs her **

**"Look, if it's going to cause a problem"**

**"Nah. don't worry. Tom's an ass 24/7 anyways. Now, he just actually has a reason. He'll get over it. Who knows, maybe a few good songs will come out of this"**

**Dee smiles "Well in that case, let me work it off" She looks at his room and the living room "Rob's and Dan's is just as bad as yours. I can get this place cleaned up and actually livable. The guys will be surprised when they get back" **

**"Sure. Why not. I just have to go out for a few, but if you'd like, I can come back here and then we can walk over to the club. You can hear at least half of rehearsal"**

**She nods "Sure. That'd be great. Just lead me to the cleaning items and I'll get started" **

**"Uh...I don't know if we have any" He goes into the bathroom and checks. Then goes into the kitchen and checks under the sink "Aha! Your in luck" He hands her the two bottles and goes back into the bathroom and grabs a couple of towels "As long as they're washed, the guys will never know" He smiles devilishly "It'll be our little secret" She laughs and starts to pick up the living room. He goes into his room and grabs a few things. "I'll be back in two hours" **

**She gives him a quick wave and continues cleaning. An hour later, bathroom, kitchen, and living room are done. She gets to work on the bedrooms. When Shawn comes back to pick her up, she's in Tom's room doing last minute straightening. **

**He comes into Tom's room and gasps "Oh no"**

**"What?" She looks around "Did I forget a spot?"**

**"More like, you cleaned it spotless" She looks at him confused "You don't touch Tom's music. He's gonna be pissed. He's really gonna hate us now"**

**"But I did it. Look, I'll just spread stuff out, he'll never know"**

**Shawn scoffs "That's what you'd think. All's well. So he'll yell and scream and bitch, nothing new. Are you ready?"**

**"Is it alright if I take a shower?"**

**He shrugs "Sure" **

**"Can I borrow something to wear?"**

**He nods "I'll leave it here. You can change here in Tom's room. If we're gonna make him mad, we might as well do it right. Right?"** **he chuckles **

**Dee laughs, smiling "Right. Oh, I did a couple loads of towels. The guys will never know" She winks and heads to the bathroom. She gets changed in Tom's room, than she and Shawn head to the club. They enter the club and the guys are practicing. Dee notices a new face at the mic "Who's that other one again?" She asks Shawn**

**"That's Ron. He does vocals and guitar"**

**She looks around the club. It looks weird during the day. Deserted, chairs up, dark. "It's so different from last night. Even this morning seemed to have more to it" **

**"People will be coming to set up soon. Than it'll get busy" He notices a girl sitting towards the stage "Whose that?" He asks out loud, but more to himself. They walk over and he waves at the guys to cut it. The music stops and the place becomes too quiet "Who's she?" He points to Ana **

Ana turns to look at him. "The name's Anastasia, but you can call me Ana. I'm assuming your Shawn. Good. When's practice over? I need to leave soon." She adjusts her sling.

"Hi. Why would their practice stop you from leaving?"

"Because I need Ron with me." She states, casually. Ron jumps down off the stage, after placing his guitar in its stand.

"And you need Ron for what?" Shawn asks, still confused

"He's taking care of me." She stares at Shawn for a few minutes, than it clicks that he wasn't there. "I got into an accident last night. I decided that Ron had to take care of me, since he looks like he wouldn't be an asshole." She glares at Tom, but continues talking to Shawn. "I need to go to my mothers' house and sign the papers saying that I'll rightfully own it. Since Ron will be living with me for a while, I figured he could come along and check the place out"

"Can the others come, too?" Ron asks

"I don't see why not."

She turns back to Shawn. "So when's practice over?"

"I don't know. How long have you been practicing?" He asks the guys

"Almost 2 and 1/2 hours." Dan answers

"Then another hour or so should be fine."

"Good. Works out perfectly." She says looking at her watch. "I have to meet the lawyer at 6, so if you end at 4-ish, Ron can swing by his place, do what he has to do, then we can head over there. Nice." She rolls her neck in a circular motion. "Hurry up, so we can get out of here." She groans at Ron. He sighs and rolls his eyes, getting up and climbing back up onstage. He grabs his guitar and starts to play.

**"Impatient aren't we...Ana was it?" Dee says as she picks up the cd's from the empty chair and sits down. She starts rummaging through Ana's cd's and picks one out "What are these?" She waves the cd. She looks at it and it accidentally opens and the cd drops out "Oops, sorry. Are they supposed to do that?" **

**Shawn's in back with the owner, making final preparations for tonight**

**'Please' by Staind cranks through the sound system. Ron's closing his eyes to the song, letting the music course through him. Dee watches him, getting wrapped up in the lyrics. She hears the music and thoughts of her and Evi come running through her mind. It's almost as if he's there with her. She looks back, and she sees a shadow move. She blinks and the room looks normal. Her head gets drawn back towards Ron's voice. She sits there listening, her gaze never moving from his face. Her eyes tear up and a tear slides down one side of her face. She watches Dan as he steps up to the mic for the chorus backup. She watches his fingers move along the guitar, her thoughts rerunning her and Evi's conversation, and the tears come down more steadily. Dan looks over at us. He sees her wipe at her eyes and when the song ends he whispers something back at Tom. He looks over at her. Dan puts the guitar down and hops off the stage and comes over "Hey, you ok?"**

**She nods, smiling. She wipes her eyes and sniffles "Yeah...just...stuff. That was a really great song. I'll be right back" She gets up and goes to the bathroom. She goes to the wall by the window and slides down it crying, her arms resting on her knees. She rests her head down onto them, crying. **

"Yes." Ana says, grabbing her bag of cd's. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch them. Thank you." She listens to the music, her eyes glued to Ron's face. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Dee wiping her face. She doesn't say anything, but it dawns on her that the song is a sad one. She hadn't really been listening to it, just bits and pieces here and there. She watches Dee as she gets up and goes to the bathroom. _The song wasn't __that__ sad._ She follows her into the bathroom. She quietly opens the door and leans against the wall opposite Dee. "What's up with you?" Ana asks, somewhat concerned. "Was the song really that sad? To tell you the truth I wasn't really listening. I was staring at Ron. I must confess, he's very cute. I'm so glad I have him all to myself in my new home." A glint of mischief flickers in her eyes before she remembers Dee is still crying. She stands there, leaning against the counter, waiting


	3. Chapter 3

**I look up at you when you come in "why are you following me. We don't know each other. Don't worry. Just go gawk at your man candy and leave me alone" i get up and storm out of the bathroom. I head over to the stage "can i please have someone's key to the apartment?" i say sniffling and wiping my nose**

**D: looks over at the bathrooms and sees you come out. He goes over to Tom and talks to him**

**"Please, someone, give me a goddamned key!" **

**Dan's fighting with Tom, trying to get his key "just give it to her. We're going back with Shawn anyways. I lost mine"**

**T: "well what about the others. They have theirs don't they?"**

**"Fuck it. Thank you all for a lovely afternoon" i say sarcastically "and thanks for the hospitality. I'll give Shawn his clothes before i leave town" i run out of the club**

**D: "great! That's great. All's she needed was your key!"**

**T: "why am i only one that has one? None of you guys have yours?!" they shake their heads**

**Rob: "i lost mine a month ago. But someone's always home or we're with one another at practice. Figured, why waste the money"**

**T: "you gotta be kidding me. Ron where's yours?" **

**Ron: shrugs "home"**

**T: puts his sticks on the drum and stands up "so me and Shawn are the only 2 responsible people out of this group?"**

**D: "well, it wouldn't have been a problem" he looks at you "just what did you say to her in there?"**

"Don't put all this crap on me." I say, fidgeting with my sling. "All I asked her was why she was crying. She got all bitchy and stormed out. Must be her time of the month." I grab Ron's car keys. "Can we go now?"

R: sighs. "I guess so." He grabs his coat and the keys from me. "I guess I'll see you guys tonight. Just call me on my cell if you need anything." He puts his jacket on as he holds open the door for me. We head out to the car "So what now?"

"We'll go to my mom's. It's almost an hour out of town."

R: "Where does she live?" He says, starting the car. They pull out onto the street.

"In Red Hill. She's got over ten acres to her estate."

R: he whistles. "Damn. She must be rich!"

"And I get the house!" I say, giddily. "I'll explain the layout from what I can remember. The first floor, when you walk in is an entryway, then to the left of that is the living room. To the right, is the dining room which connects to the kitchen. You can get to that by going straight in between the staircases. Off of the living room is the piano room, which connects to the kitchen. The library is off the piano room. The first floor bathroom is off of the kitchen. The second floor is all bedrooms, all with their own master bathrooms." I stop to count with my fingers, and nodding to myself as I whisper to myself. "I believe, if I'm counting correctly, there's ten bedrooms in all."

R: "Damn! A floor just for bedrooms?! She must've had a lot of kids."

"No. I'm an only child."

R: "Then," He looks confused "why all the rooms?" He asks as we turn onto the highway

"It was just me and my mom, so only one room was mine. She was always throwing parties, so lots of guests would get drunk and would have to spend the night. Hence, the extra rooms."

R: "Lots of people must've become drunk."

I nod. "Yeah." I'm quiet for a few minutes. "But my mom...she was a party animal. Even at 47. She..." I sigh. "I don't know how to explain it."

R: nods. "Don't worry about it. I don't need to know about your family business. It has nothing to do with me."

I nod. "Your right." I smile. "We're talking for once and not yelling at each other."

He smiles too. "Yeah your right."

I give him directions to the house and he follows them. We pull into the driveway and park. The lawyer's not there yet. "Come on in. I'll show you around, I guess."

Ron nods and follows me in. He whistles and a smile crosses his lips. "I'm going to like living here."

_**I am such a fucking idiot. Evi was right, you can't trust humans. To think i was actually trying to get along with them. They're a meal ticket. That's all.**_** I sigh and wipe my eyes and nose on my sleeve. I've reached the park where i had my earlier meal, and am just walking around, calming down **_**aww man, I'm gonna have to go back to Evi like a whipped puppy. He was right and he's gonna rub this in. oh this just sucks. He's the guy, he's not supposed to be right. **_

**??: "who woulda thought...a human who can make a vampire cry"**

**I jump/turn around. I see a man with dirty blonde/brown hair, pulled back into a slight ponytail, wearing ((http/i35. "who are you?" my voice takes on a steely persona. My worries no longer that of simple humans** **and Evi**

**??: "a being same as you. Just one not as fair as yourself" he smiles. He looks like a little boy, his face lighting up. If the sun wasn't already blinding me, his smile surely would have.**

**I look around. People are walking, riding, skating, and jogging by. **_**Not a place for confrontation. **_**I walk leisurely towards a well shaded area, off to the side of the path, knowing he'd follow. I turn on him as soon as he enters the comfort of the shade "who the hell are you? How do you know what i am?"**

**Lou: "my apologies madam" he bows slightly "i am Louis de Pointe du Lac" he says with an old french/english mixed accent **

**I scrounge my face "Lake? Your last name is Point of the Lake? Jeez, and i thought humans had some funky ones" i shake my head as i become aware of my getting sidetracked "how do you know what i am?"**

**Lou: "one can always smell the death around another"**

**I lean closer, sniffing him and pull back "i don't smell anything"**

**Lou: "you haven't been among other races to know the difference in our scents. One of the drawbacks of 'dying' at such a young age"**

**I back away from him, not liking his vibe "and how would you know when i died? If you have lived above ground, then you would know nothing of my world"**

**Lou: "true. But we all are aware of the recent festivities that went on. No one within our kind does not know of the wedding of our king. And we have seen pictures of our beautiful new queen. It does not take long for stories to stir" a look passes through his eyes "and might i say, neither the picture nor the stories do you justice, m'lady" **

**"There are more of you? Up here? How have i not run into any others?"**

**Lou: he nods "yes. Many in fact. We are very good at hiding" he smiles "but we are also a weaker group. Most have not developed the skills of walking in daylight. Most have been made by mistake. They do not have any real power running through them in order to live such as ourselves"**

**"And how have you been able to out-skill them?" i ask mockingly**

**Lou: "i was 'born' many centuries ago, by a very powerful vampire who still lives today. I was one of the lucky ones. I was given power by someone who actually knew what they were doing. Too many are careless. Our race is a dying one...no pun intended"**

**"why have you just 'innocently' run into me...Louis?" i say as if the name were acid "surely you do not take me for that big a fool"**

**Lou: "you **_**are**_** the one crying over simple-minded humans"**

**I glare at him "you know nothing of which you speak of. Hold your tongue"**

**Lou: "aah. A true queen indeed. I meant no disrespect m'lady" he drops his head and bows "no disrespect. My mouth has run away with me. It is a habit of which is hard to break"**

**"Well i suggest you break it soon" **

**Lou: "yes your ladyship. Immediately. I apologize" he looks out through the trees in the break of silence "i must depart, i am sad to say. If you need assistance, please don't hesitate to call" he grabs my hand. I jerk back but he hangs on and gives me a kiss on the back of my hand "till we meet again" he bows and in a blink of an eye he vanishes **

**"I guess he does have skills" i walk out of the shade and back onto the path. Our conversation replaying in my head. He made me uneasy, but there's a familiarity about him. I just can't figure it out. I look up at the sky. The sky's starting to change color as night starts its descent. **_**It's getting late. Someone better be there. I hope i make it before they all leave for the club, i need my clothes back.**_** I head to the apartment and knock on the door. I can hear Tom's music blasting "well at least **_**he's**_** home" i knock again, banging until someone answers **

**T: "what the f-!" the door flies open "oh, its you"**

**"Missed you too Tom. Is Shawn home?"**

**T: "nope. Just me"**

**"Did he leave anything with you for me?"**

**T: "oh, you mean those little tiny rags that you call clothes? Yeah. Come in" he opens the door so i can pass by him. He closes it and goes into his room. He comes out with my clothes. He shoves them towards me "oh, and i can't thank you enough for cleaning my room" he says sarcastically**

**I take them "I'm sorry. I was only trying to help"**

**T: "well knock it off! I already told you before not to touch my room and yet you still did. Was i talking to a wall?" he steps up to me and knocks on my head "hello? Anyone in there?"**

**I grab his hand "don't do that. Look i said i was sorry. I thought it would make it easier for you to work on your music. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm leaving soon anyways"**

**T: "not soon enough" **

**I look down and notice i'm still holding his hand "then why aren't you mad i haven't let go of you yet?" i smile looking at him, and bring our hands up so he can see. **

**T: he jerks his hand back "happy now? Maybe from the fact that i'm to bloody pissed to even think straight. I'm the one who was dead set against you being here in the first place and yet you always seem to be here when no one else can take you away. Just get yourself dressed, leave the clothes in Shawn's room, and just bugger off" he goes to his room and slams the door. **

**I go into Shawn's room and change, leaving his dirty clothes on the floor at the end of the bed. I go over to Tom's and can't help but smile, knowing i'm gonna piss him off just by going in to say bye. I open the door and he's sitting on his bed, guitar in lap, bent sideways scribbling on a sheet. He doesn't even notice me with the music covering my entrance. I stand leaning on the doorway, listening as he goes with the music playing, stopping occasionally to write something**

**T: he growls in frustration, gets up and turns off the music "it sounds like shit"**

"**Actually I thought it was good. But why are you going high? Guys sound better when they go deeper"**

**T: he turns "I thought you left"**

"**On my way now. Just wanted to say bye and good luck with the show"**

**T: "thanks" he says not really paying attention. He runs his hand through his hair "lower huh?" he mumbles to himself. He grabs the guitar and tries the verse again, just in a lower pitch and putting the end even lower. He gets up and fiddles with a thing attached to a flat square. Music comes from the boxes connected to it. He tries the verse again with all the music. **

**I walk over and touch the box, looking mesmerized. I tap it and play with the thing Tom had touched. A picture of a half naked girl pops up on the box "oh…my…Tom? There's a woman trapped in your box…and she's naked!"**

**T: He looks at me like I'm crazy, then notices what's on in the background "Jesus!" he grabs the thingy and the woman disappears. He stops the music "don't touch my stuff!"**

"**But that woman. Aren't you gonna help her get out of there? I mean, by god, she's shirtless. Help the poor girl"  
T: he looks at me and snickers. He bites his lip but the laughter comes out "are you serious?"**

"**This is no laughing matter. She needs help"**

**T: "chill. It's just a computer. She helps men out. Not the other way around" he stops laughing "you've never heard of a computer?"**

**I shake my head. I look back at the 'computer' "how does she live in there?"**

**T: He grabs my shoulders and turns me to him. He looks at my confused and baffled expression "whoa. You really are serious. Are you Amish?" I continue with the look "guess not" he just looks at me "how old are you?"**

"**21"**

**T: "there's no way you're 21 and don't know what a computer is" he just continues to look at me. An uneasy feeling about me starting to spread through him. "look, here" he turns me so I'm facing the computer "I'll give you a quick computer 101 course" he points at stuff and teaches me what things are for about 30 minutes. His cell phone goes off. "I gotta get ready. Are you sure you can't come to the show? I know the guys will want you there"  
I shrug "I don't know. I'll try. Save me a front row seat" I smile half-heartedly**

**T: he nods "I'll tell the bouncer your name. Uh…what is your name?"**

"**Just tell him Davina. I'm sure there can't be many of those around"**

**T: "no there certainly aren't. And definitely not like you"**

**I smile "was that a compliment? Or are you making fun of me"**

**T: he shrugs "you choose. Look, just so we're clear, for some reason the guys like you, and not just cause you actually had the guts to clean up after our nasty asses, but I know they'll miss you when you leave. At least come and say good-bye after the show. They deserve at least that"**

**I smile and kiss him on the cheek "you really are just a big softy aren't you?" he starts to retort "don't worry. It'll be our little secret. Thanks Tom. For everything" I give him a hug and he actually lays one arm across my back in a half hug. I leave the apartment and he gets ready for the club**

"Well I would hope. It's a nice house. Anyone in their right mind would like living here." I say as I give him the grand tour. I leave the third floor until last.

R: "Are we going to see your room?" He jesters to the staircase leading up to the master bedroom.

"Later." I say, looking out of one of the many front windows onto the driveway. "The lawyer just got here." I look at my cell phone. "Almost an hour late. He's lucky he's family."

R: "Your lawyer's family?" Ron asks following me down the stairs. "Cool."

"Not really family." I say, as I readjust my sling again. I mumble. "This is a pain in the ass." I turn to him. "Can you get the door please?"

R: "Yeah. Sure." He opens the door, even before the lawyer knocks.

lawyer: "Ahhh.. Anastasia dear. I see you've already hired a butler. Does that mean you'll be getting your maids soon too?"

I laugh. "Oh my god. Uncle Kurt! He's not my butler! He's..."  
R: "A friend." Ron states simply. "And even if I was a butler." He points out he's in jeans some sneakers, a nice shirt and a leather jacket. "I wouldn't be dressed like this."

lawyer: "True, True" He says as he puts his things down and gives me a hug.

"Uncle Kurt, this is Ron. Ron, my uncle Kurt"

Kurt: He notices my sling. "What happened?"

"I was in a car accident."

Kurt: "Oh dear." He pauses. "Well. We need to get on with the reasons as to why I'm here." An hour passes and we're still discussing things over.

R: stands up. "Well. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to get to the club for 9 and it's already 8 o'clock. Are you still going to come?" He asks me as he picks up his jacket.

"Umm... When does your gig start?"

"We start at 10."

"All right. I'll see if we can hurry up to make it for 10. Uncle Kurt would you be able to bring me to the club?"

My uncle nods. "Sure sure. It's no trouble at all. I have to go that way home anyhow."

"All right so I'll see you then, I guess. Tell the guys 'hi' and that I wish you all good luck."

R: smiles. "No problem."

**T: reaches the club and talks to Shawn about the set and to save a table up front. Shawn goes over stuff with the club owner as Tom goes on stage to set up. about 10 minutes later, Rob and Dan come in to help tune up the gear "you guys seen Ron?" they shake their heads "he better ge-" **

**Ron: runs through the front of the club after stopping to talk to Shawn for a quick second. He runs up to them "i know, i know. The lawyer ran late. Sorry" he jumps up on stage and grabs his guitar. He taps at the mic "testing" he blows into it. He hits a note on his guitar, letting it ricochet through the almost-deserted club. He turns to the guys "sound check?" they nod. Tom hits his sticks together, counting the beat. He slams down into a hard fast-paced opening which slightly slows as Ron takes the mic. At the end of the song they say what needs to be changed and run through at again. When everything's all set they head to the back room to change clothes as the club starts filling up. **

**S: enters the room as the guys get dressed "all set. Now as manager, i'm supposed to give you this heart-warmed speech about just doing your best. That you should just go out there and have fun"**

**T: "but you're you, so you're not, right?"**

**S: "well you should do your best, but your best better rock this fuckin place or no more gigs. So go out there and fuckin rock. Forget what's been happening these past 24 hours and just remember why we're here. this is the first step of many to getting a real tour going, so don't fuck it up" he smiles "on that note, i shall leave you to finish getting ready" he leaves **

**T: "aww i feel so warm and fuzzy" he says sarcastically. he slips his jacket on ((Tom: http/i35. "even though boss-man said to forget, Dee sent a message" Dan looks up from buttoning his shirt (( Dan: http/i35. "she wishes us all good luck and says she'll try to see one of the sets"**

**Rob: "what's with her? I mean she's cool and all, but is she bi-polar or something? First she's nice, then 2 seconds later she's crying, and then she's yelling at us. The woman's a little -" he whistles and turns his finger by his head. He finishes tying his shoes ((Rob: http/i35. shrugs "she's got a lot of shit going on"**

**Rob: stands up and smiles and crosses his arms over his chest. He snickers "Mr. Ice is melting?"**

**T: glares at him "shut up. No i'm not. She just told me that she wished us good luck but she wasn't sure if she could make it. The way she said it, she didn't sound too happy. So i figure there's more than just what she's told us"**

**D: nods "i got the same vibe. I hope she does show up. Maybe we'd be able to help her if she would just tell us the truth"**

**T: snickers "yeah. A complete stranger is gonna tell 5 other complete strangers her deep dark secrets just cause you were nice enough to let her crash for a night. Now who's a little -" he whistles and turns his finger by his head.**

**D: shrugs "yah never know. it could happen"**

**T: tosses one of his sticks at him "wake up. stop thinking with little Danny for 2 seconds and maybe you'd realize how stupid you sound. now look, this is an important day for us, let's not fuck it up with thoughts of stupid girls who are fucked up themselves. got it?" he looks at Dan and Ron **

**Ron: put his hands up "whoa. why are you looking at me?" ((Ron: http/i35. "oh puh-lease. your even worse than Dan. you and this Ana chick. yeah, that's a train wreck alright. she's already got you hooked. dude, haven't you heard of 'just say no to drugs' you two are gonna ruin this band. well at least one of the problems will be leaving shortly"**

**D: he picks up the stick that Tom threw and shakes it at him "you know, i've just had about enough of your mouth. just because you got burned and have sworn off women doesn't mean the rest of us have given them up. some of us actually realize that we're gonna grow up and want a family, kids, a life that's not music 24/7, so don't piss on our dreams just because yours didn't turn out the way you wanted them too" they glare at each other. **

**T: yanks the stick from Dan's grasp "well it's good to know where you stand. Before we actually get a tour going, looks like we'll have to audition for a new guitarist" he storms out of the room**

**D: flops down on the couch "he can dish it, but god-forbid he has to get it"**

**Rob: "he'll cool off once we get out there" he heads out "hopefully we all will" he mumbles**

**5 minutes later, Shawn introduces them onto the stage and they start their first set. The crowd is rocking and cheering. Ana slips in during the third song. Ron sees you and smiles, letting you know he sees you. The first two sets fly by. When they start the third one, the club is still jam-packed. By then, Dan keeps looking around, trying to see if Dee is there. Tom is engulfed in the music, but he secretly glimpses through the crowd in search for a familiar face. At the end of the last set the crowd is going wild. The guys leave the stage but the crowd chants their name for a full 10 minutes until the guys decide they should do an encore. Afterwards, Shawn gets up onstage to talk to the crowd, telling them when the band performs next and to be on the lookout for the cd coming soon. The guys take a final bow and exit to the dressing room **

**Ron turns the metal chair around and sits, leaning his arm on the head rest. Dan and Rob flop on the couch**

**T: raps his sticks against every service "that was bloody damn good! They loved us!" Shawn enters behind them smiling from ear to ear "are we really cutting a cd?"**

**S: nods "I've been talking to a producer friend of mine. He saw how the crowd reacted. He said if they keep it up, he'll give us studio time. Gentlemen, it's started. For two months, if you can keep their attention, we'll get our chance"**

**Rob: "seriously?" he stares at the others open-mouthed "this calls for drinks!" he gets up and runs out. He comes back with bottles of different alcohol "drink up boys. Tonight we celebrate!" they all grab a different drink and salute each other. They start dancing around in happiness, speedily talking about what this means**

**"Aww, you started the party without me" they look over at me. **

**D: comes over and picks me up, bouncing me "we got a record deal!" **

**I laugh as he swings me around and gently puts me down "what a welcome. Congratulations!" i go to each and hug them, giving them each a kiss on the cheek, even Tom**

**D: "when did you get here? I couldn't find you"**

**"You looked for me? Aww, you're sweet" i give him a kiss on his cheek "i got here during the third set. I watched from the side. I didn't want to fight the crowd. I coulda been snapped in two by those crazy people" i smile "you guys were so great! I say we go to an after party"**

**D: "i second the notion" he takes a swig of his brandy "and third and fourth it. Notion passed. Let's go"**

**I laugh at his ease. I lean towards Rob "shy-boy disappears and out comes Mr. Fun" **

**Rob: he smirks "you should see him on holidays" everyone grabs their stuff and we all file out talking and laughing. We reach their car and squeeze in. 4 in back, 3 in front. You squeeze in between Ron and Shawn**

**S: starts the car and we head to a club he knows about **

**I'm laying on Rob, Tom's and Dan's laps. I use Tom's arm as a pillow against the window. Rob and Dan are having an in-depth conversation on whose hotter, Pamela or Angelina. I look at Tom. The streetlights casting a shadow over him as we move. He's off in his own little world, probably thinking of the next set. I watch his chest rise and fall as he breathes. I watch a tiny vein on his neck protrude as he stares off thinking. I run my hand under his jacket and shirt. I lay there enraptured, using my thumb to stroke his side. **_**Why do i feel like this? This sudden need for us to be alone, our bodies intertwining. Us, tumbling into passion and pleasure. **_**He snaps his head down, suddenly realizing what i'm doing to him. He moves his arm, my head bangs on the door "ow" i reach up and rub my head "why'd you move?"**

**T: the guys are still debating who's hotter, now Shawn's in on the conversation. he shakes his head at me as he removes my hand from his body "don't" he whispers, trying not to get the guy's attention. He glares when i go to put his arm back under my head "i said, don't" he says, all the fun Tom receding.**

**"Sorry" i mumble. I try to get comfy, but my head keeps falling at an odd angle on the door. We finally arrive at the club and we all pile out of the car. Dan drapes an arm over my shoulder and laughs at something Rob says. I look back at Tom, whose taking his sweet time. He looks angry, but also...lonely? Longing? Desiring? I can't place it, but their's definitely more to this boy than he likes to show. If only i had time to figure him out. We all cluster into the club and hit the floor, starting our celebration**

I grab the drinks from the bar and head back to the table. "Let the celebration begin!" I shout. I grab a rum and coke from the tray, leaving the rest of the drinks on the table and plop my ass down on top of Ron's lap.

Rob: "Can't you sit somewhere else besides on Ron?"

"Hmm..?" I've already started to drink. "No. I'll plop my ass down where I damn well feel like it and at the moment, it's Ron's lap. Do you have a problem with that?" I stare at him, eyebrow raised. He doesn't answer. "Didn't think so." I take another sip of my drink. "Ahh... Gods greatest gift besides men."

Ron: "What clubs?"

"No!" I laugh. "Alcohol!" I slide a drink across the table to Tom. "Drink up. You look like you need it."

T: grabs the drink but doesn't touch it. I only shrug. The club's full of people, jammed into tables too small to fit them all. The dance floor is packed with people, their arms in the air, some with beers or other drinks in them, swaying and grinding to the music. 'Flap your Wings' by Nelly comes on the stereo and I jump up off of Ron, putting my drink down on the table, turning to him. "Wanna dance?"

Ron: "Not at the moment."

I shrug. "Suit yourself." I say as I walk past a table full of college boys, purposely smiling at them. A few get up and follow me to the dance floor, where we all begin to grind and dance, me in the middle. A few songs go by and I begin to get tired so I regretfully leave them and the dance floor, stuffing a few small pieces of papers in my pocket.

Ron: "What are those?" He asks me as I sit back down on his lap and begin drinking again. He's already finished his first drink and started on Tom's.

"Phone numbers." I say, casually. "Why?"

Ron: "You gonna call them?" He asks, ignoring my question and taking a long swig of his drink.

"Nope."

Ron: stares at me funny. "Then why did you ask for them?"

I snort. "Ask for them? They gave them to me." I say, holding back a laugh.

Ron: "Did they ask for yours?"

"Yes."

Ron: "Did you give it to them?"

"I gave them the number to the morgue." I gulp down almost all my drink.

Ron: laughs. "Did they believe it was your house number?"

"Don't know. Don't care." I'm getting a bid annoyed with all the questions he keeps asking me.

Ron: His drink's almost gone, when he asks again "So why did you keep their numbers?"  
"Oh my god! What's with all the friggin questions?!" I say. "Why do you care what I do?!" He begins to answer my question, but I cut him off "It's none of your business!" I say harsher than I should have. "So get off my case!" I slide off his lap and sit next to him and you, silently drinking the rest of my rum and coke. When a waiter comes by, I ask for another one, while she takes all of our empty glasses away. 3 hours and five rum and cokes, four jell-o shots, three beers, and four shots of peppermint schnopps later, I'm trashed. I'm laying, my head face down on the table, everything seeming like its spinning.

Ron: "Hey Ana?" He taps me on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" I say, my words slurring together.

Helping me out of my seat, he says, "We're leaving."

"Oh. Okay." I head towards the door and make it maybe a step or two before falling. I laugh at myself and Ron comes over, helping me to stand. "Did you see what I did?" I say, still laughing. "I fell!"

Ron: sighs, but smiles too. "Yeah. I saw. Yah big klutz." He bends down in front of me, his back towards my face. "Climb on. I'll bring you to the car."

My complexion turns pale and my eyes go big. "Hold on." I hurriedly say before throwing up all over the floor.

Ron turns around to face me and has a disgusted look on his face, "Ew." He shudders as he picks me up, after wiping off my face. "If you throw up on me so help me god I'll drop your ass where I stand and leave you there."

"How about the car?" I mumble.

Ron: "I'll throw you out and hope you get run over."

"Lovely." I say, as I hug him, trying to stay on. He places me in the middle of the front seat so I'm leaning on him as he climbs into the driver's seat. Everyone else files into the car. Ron drives back to the club to get his car and drop everyone off. When he gets to the club I've dozed off, so he picks me up gently and with one hand hits the button on his keys to unlock the doors, and opens it. He slides me into the passenger seat and buckles me up, closing the door behind him. He climbs into the driver's seat and starts the car, backing out and driving out of the parking lot. He heads back to the house. I wake up every once and a while on the way home, my head pounding and my eyesight blurry. I doze back off as soon as we reach the house, and Ron does the same procedure to get me out of the car and into the house.

"Hey Ana." Ron whispers. I moan and bury my face deeper into his shirt. "You wanna sleep in your room tonight?" He asks me quietly. I nod, and he heads up the two flights of stairs and into my room. He places me down on my bed but I quickly jump up and run to my bathroom. Ron sits on my bed patiently listening to me throw up. About a half an hour passes and I wobbly walk back into my room, feeling somewhat better, to find Ron asleep on my bed. I sigh, but smile.

"Well aren't you cute when you sleep?" I whisper as I push him over a little and pull out the covers from under him. I climb into my bed, covering both Ron and me with the covers and lay down. It takes me a few minutes to get comfy before I can finally fall asleep.

**After dancing a while with Rob Shawn and Dan, i tell them i'm gonna go get a drink and sit a couple songs out. Shawn and Rob turn around and go deeper into the mob and find new partners. I feel a hand on my elbow**

**D: "I'll come with you" we head over to the bar and he orders a scotch and i order a margarita no salt. **

**I tell the bartender to send a couple more in about 10 minutes. He nods. We go over and join Ron and Tom "where's your friend?" i ask Ron**

**Ron: he hitches his thumb over to the right and chugs down a long drag from the bottle he takes from Tom**

**"Oh..." i take a sip of mine, testing it. I watch as you dance with a group of guys "she has good taste" i take a few quick gulps "aren't you gonna celebrate?" i look at Tom**

**T: "don't worry. I will be" he gets up and heads over to the bar**

**D: "so much for fun. He is such a downer" he finishes his scotch "sometimes I wish he and Susan never broke up. At least when they fought he'd come out with us and drink and have fun. That boy hasn't seen a good time since….well I can't remember - partially probably cause of the liquor - but it's been a while" the waitress comes over with more rounds of everyone's drink. I gulp down the rest of mine and grab my two extras from the tray "were they…what would you call it now?" I ask, half whispering to myself "courting?"**

**D: laughs, spitting his sip of scotch back into his glass "um, I don't know. But they were engaged - as in, they were going to be married"**

**Now it's my turn to choke on my drink "seriously?" he nods "isn't he sort of young for marriage?" Dan shrugs "wow" my eyes drift over to the bar where Tom is still sitting, downing what seems to be his third straight shot of vodka "what happened?"**

**D: "she cheated. Got bored of playing second fiddle to his music. Found herself someone who literally worshipped her. Last I heard, she got knocked up and he left her to go back to his wife and two boys. He takes care of her of course, money wise. Helps pay for the kid, but they never see each other. She gets sent monthly checks. And to think, she actually thought she was getting something better" he chuckles "poor slutty bitch. Serves her right" he says a bit bitterly "fucking whore. She slept with anyone who'd buy her pretty things and had a penis. What I've always wondered was whether the baby really was that rich bastard's or some other poor bastard's" **

**I watch him as his cheeks start to color with the mix of anger and alcohol "Tom wasn't the only one hurt, was he?"**

**D: looks at me and finishes the half-filled glass in two chugs "don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't engaged to her. Come on, let's dance" he grabs my hand and pulls me out on the floor. I take a quick glance over at Tom who's now moved onto straight rum. He's talking to a tall, good looking redhead. She's smiling. I can tell by her body she's doing much more than just that. Last I see, she lays her hand on his arm, but than I get sucked into the mob of people. Dan twirls me into him and we start dancing to the fast-paced music. Three songs later, a slow song plays and Dan wraps his arms around my waist. He leans in closer to my ear "can I kiss you?"**

**I pull back, shocked. Shy, innocent, quiet Dan. Two drinks of scotch and some brandy and how the inner animal emerges. I smile, laughing to myself. He takes this as a yes and the next thing I know, I can taste the scotch from his tongue. I can smell it, the scent lingering on his lips and breath. I bring my hand slowly up his back, to the back of his head. I gently pull him closer to me, my other hand resting on his chest. He pulls me closer, our thighs grinding as we sway slowly with the music. A fast dance starts back up, but we stay dancing slow, kissing. I feel a jerk on arm. My hand is yanked from the back of his head. It takes me a second to come back to earth. **

**??: "m'lady. You must come with me"**

**I focus on the face "Louis?!" I ask stunned**

**D: "you know him?" he looks from me to him**

"**Sort of" I turn back to Louis "what are you doing here?"**

**L: "my job" I look at him, baffled "please, I do not want to make a scene" he steps to the side and I see Evi waiting across the room**

"**No" I say breathless "not yet. I still have time"**

**L: "he's decided to cut the trip short. Pressing matters have arisen and he's decided it would be better for all, if you left sooner rather than later"**

"**Don't you mean better for him. Wouldn't look good if he can't even control his own wife, now would it" I glare at him and yank my hand away and place it around Dan "if you don't mind, you're interrupting our celebration. He can wait a few more hours" I turn to Dan and start dancing**

**D: just stands there, staring at me like he's been hit with a bat "you're a wife?! You're married?!"**

"**Just for a few days" I say weakly, trying to make it not a big deal**

**L: grabs my wrist "you leave now" he says strictly, applying pressure to my wrist**

"**Let go of me" he starts to drag me away "let go of me!" I pull and jerk, fighting to break free. I pull his ponytail, yanking his head backwards. He turns around too fast to try to block. He backhands me **

**D: he steps between me and Louis. He shoves him "hey! You don't hit a woman"**

**L: he smiles "fuck off" he shoves Dan into a crowd of dancers and grabs me **

"**No! No!" I drag my feet, trying everything I can to stop or at least slow him down. Next thing I know, Louis's laying half on me. A hand comes and pulls me out from under him **

**T: "you ok?" **

**I nod, dazed. I look from his red knuckles to Louis' red face "you punched him" I say in disbelief**

**L: growls as he gets up. The people around us stop dancing. They watch to see how big a fight this'll become "what is with these stupid humans. Always butting in on other people's business" **

**T: steps between me and Louis "she said no. I'll have you arrested"**

**L: snickers "I'd like to see you try. She has no choice, so move. Before I make you move" he steps closer**

**D: comes over and stands next to Tom. Rob and Shawn follow suit "I'd like to see you try" he folds his arms over his chest**

**I peer between them, watching Louis' face as he decides how much of a spectacle he can make in front of all these humans. Unfortunately he doesn't have to think for long. **

**E: comes over himself followed by two men "Davina. Come out from behind there. Do you want me to hurt your friends?"**

**T: "stay there. We can handle ourselves"**

**E: **_**can they? Can they really? **_**He says to me through our minds "you have 5 seconds Davina. Don't make me have to get you myself"**

**D: "I'd like to see you try" Evi's gaze flickers from him to me. His smiles almost sinister**

**E: **_**five…**_

**I shake my head, quiet tears falling from my face **

**E: **_**four…**_

_**Evi, please. I still have another day**_

**E: **_**three…**_

**I continue to shake my head, not wanting to believe he'd be that cruel. A sob escapes from my lips **

**E: **_**two…**_

_**No Evi, don't. Please, oh God. **_

**E: **_**one…**_

"**No! Don't hurt them" the guys stare at me, bewildered. I cry harder as I pass them to stand next to Evi "I'm sorry" I look at them. The hurt, anger and confusion mixed in each of their faces. I look down, my whole body shakes with my sobs "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I feel two hands on each of my arms. They pull me. I walk backwards towards the door, not wanting to let the guys out of my sight just yet "I'll be back. No matter how long. I'll be back." we get to the door "I promise" I yell as I'm pulled through the door. It closes, shutting out the last look I have of the one, true life I had actually finally been starting to have since my 'rebirth'. We go down the street a little ways, away from the flow of people hanging around the club **

**E: "it didn't have to be like this" we stop and the men turn me to face him "you didn't have to make it this way, Dee"**

**I look from him to Louis "you-you work for him?" our conversation comes rushing back "Evi…he's your powerful vampire who made you, isn't he? The so-called pictures, the 'stories', it all makes sense now. No wonder you knew who I was. I was your job wasn't I?" **

**L: he says nothing. He turns to Evi "sire, I suggest we leave before this gets any farther"**

**E: nods "come" he grabs me and the next thing I know, I'm falling at 1,000 mph. Soon we slow down and when we land I topple back on my butt. Evi, not catching me this time. **

**CLUB:**

**The guys watch as I get dragged out, not believing what they're seeing**

**Rob: "what the hell just happened?"**

**S: "I feel like I'm on an episode of Twilight Zone"**

**T: "who were those guys?"**

**D: "her husband and his goons" they turn to him "the one who started it said something to her and she said something about him not looking good if he couldn't control his own wife"**

**T: "so she lied. She lied about the 'boyfriend'. She used us just so she wouldn't have to go back to him" anger builds and explodes "that **_**bitch. **_**That lying little whore. She probably was hoping to use one of use to get back at him. With the way she was working you, Dan, I'd say her plan was going pretty well. Looks like hubby found out and called her on it. If she ever really does come back, she better not show her face to any of us. If she does - I don't care, she's one woman worth hitting"**

**D: "hey! Cut it out. We don't even know the whole deal. Don't take your past out on her. Besides, who knows if she'll even be able to come back. Did you see those guys? I think her husband's in the mafia or something"**

**T: "don't be stupid. She's married. She lied. What more can there be? What, she bashes her eyelashes at you, calls you cute and kisses you and you instantly take her word over your friend of - oh, over 48 hours?"**

**D: "as your **_**friend**_**, I'm telling you to go sober up before you say something even stupider and regret it"**

**S: "come on Tom. I'll come with you" he starts to lead him **

**T: he shrugs him off "I'll be outside. Get me when we leave" he heads out front, away from the club. He throws a fit of rage in the alley, throwing and kicking things. He's breathing heavy as he slides to the ground "another one. Why can't I find the right one? I knew it was gonna happen, but I still let it. Tom, you're such a fucking idiot" he stays outside, moping for an hour until Rob comes and gets him. We all load into the car and head back. We walk back to the apartment, all except you and Ron. Everyone goes into their rooms, not wanting to talk, and crash for the night**

I wake up in the morning to find myself laying against Ron. It takes me a few minutes to process it. I squeak as I push off Ron and get caught in the blankets. I throw my arms out trying to balance myself. I'm unsuccessful. With a yelp, I fall to the floor with a thud. Ron wakes up, startled and looks over the side of the bed to see me laying there, my face twisted up in pain.

R: chuckles. "You okay?" He says offering me a hand.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." I groan as he helps me back up and I crawl back into the bed.

Ron realizes where he is. "Did we do anything last night? I know I wasn't that drunk, but you never know."

"You mean have sex?" I ask, bluntly "No. We didn't. You acted like a gentlemen. You brought me to my room and I puked my guts out."

R: "Oh. Then how did I end up here?" He asks as he gets comfy in the bed. "This is a comfy bed. How about you let me sleep in this one and you can sleep in one of the rooms downstairs?" He says with a cute smile.

"How about no. My room." I point down the stairs from my bed. "Your bed is downstairs."

R: "Oh come on." He whines. "Please."

"NO." I say sternly. My alarm clock goes off, and I groan. I slam it down and climb back out of bed. "I have to go to work. Do you want to come with me?"

R: "Why?" He asks, not moving.

"Because I came to yours. The least you could do is come to mine."

R: "I'm taking care of you. Isn't that enough?"

"No." I say, stripping out of my clothes from last night, walking to my closet in my bra and underwear and picking out some clothes.((I'm wearing this: http/i35. "Don't you think that's a bit... well... slutty."

I turn to face him, eyebrows raised. "I'm the owner of a whore house. What should I wear?"

R: "Something normal, like a pair of jeans and a t-shirt." He clears his throat, as his ears go red. "Not something like that." I smile and drag him out of the bed.

"Come on get dressed, so we can go."

R: "I don't feel like it." He says, as he stops. I continue walking, but get pulled back when he stops. "What's so exciting about a whore house? Besides the fact that all the girls are going to try to get down my pants. Which i don't want to happen." He says sternly as he catches my smirk. "Besides. Like I said, why should I?"

"We have our own stage, where you can play, and fiddle around with your guitar." His eyes light up at that thought.

R: "Why do you have a stage?" He asks, trying not to get roped in, yet he follows me down the flights of stairs.

"Because we do shows. We're a sophisticated whore house" I grab a jacket and my keys by the front door. "So does this mean your coming?"

R: smiles. "Yeah. I guess. You got me hooked with the whole stage thing. My guitar still in the car?"

"I would image so. Good"

We climb into the car and pull out of the driveway.

WHORE HOUSE:

Amanda: "Where is she?!" Amanda yells, as she storms through the halls. "Where's Rebecca?!"

"Where's who?" I ask as I walk through the front door, with Ron in tow "Wait. Don't tell me. Rebecca?"

Amanda: nods "Yeah, she blew off another client last night. And she-"

Rebecca walks through the front door, notices Ron and smiles. I hide behind a cluster of girls so she can't see me.

Amanda: "Rebecca where were you?" Amanda demands

Rebecca: "Out." Her eyes are fixed on Ron, who looks like a deer in the headlights. He looks for me and sees me hiding behind the cluster of girls. I signal to him to act like I'm not here. "Why?"

Amanda: "You can't just go out like that! You do have clients you know!"

Rebecca: "So." She slips up next to Ron. "This your first time coming here?" She asks him.

R: He stutters for an answer. "Yes." he says meekly.

The girls have moved out my way and Amanda's quieted down. Everyone's looking at me. _How DARE she go after him! He's my toy! _I clear my throat and Ron's eyes flicker to mine. I'm furious and he backs away a bit, but Rebecca just scuttles up closer. She's not even paying attention to anyone around her.

"Oh Rebecca" I say coldly. She jumps and slowly turns around to face me. "What do you think your doing?"

Rebecca: "I'm saying hello to our guest."

"MY guest. He's with ME. BACK OFF."

Rebecca: "No. Since when did you call him. You just got here."

R: Ron slips out of her grip and walks over to me. He stands behind me, his confidence back. "Wrong. I came with her. We live together and no offense, but I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last whore on earth. Who KNOWS where you've been." The girls all laugh and Rebecca gets an angry look on her face.

Rebecca: "This isn't over." Before she can turn around and storm off, I've got her by the back of her collar and up against the wall. He face squished against it. Her hands trying to push off, but I've got a good grip on her.

"Would you mind repeating that?" My voice is steely and my grip tightens. "I've had it with you. That was the last straw. You disobey the rules as if you don't have to follow them. Well, sorry to piss on your parade but your lower then them. Your scum and I detest you. You're out. Pack up your shit and leave. NOW." I let go of her and stomp up the stairs to my office.

Ron stares in disbelief. "Does this happen often?" He asks Amanda.

"Everyday." She says.

"Well, I'm going to leave. Tell Ana sorry about not staying, I have to go." He heads out the front door and you hear the car start, then drive off. He heads back to the guys place. He unlocks the front door to their apartment and plops down on the couch, grabs the remote and turns on the TV. He then goes into the kitchen and grabs a bowl of marshmallows and stars cereal, and heads back into the living room, where he watches MTV2 until someone wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Evi's two goons grab me and pick me up "sir?" one asks ((http/i35. "take her to our room. Make sure she doesn't try to escape. I'll deal with her later" he heads off down the stairs from the pentagram at the top of the castle. He nods and grabs my right elbow and wrist in each hand. The other goon ((http/i35. does the same with my left**

**"Evi you can't do this! Evi! You're a fucking coward Morsaevi!" they drag me down a different stairwell, my voice echoing across the empty rooftop "I hate you!" i scream at the top of my lungs. I twist, yank and wiggle, trying anything to get out of their grasps "let me go! Let me go!" they pick me up so i can no longer drag my feet, trying to slow us down. Instead i try and kick them. The hands that hold my wrists now dig into the back of my calves "ow! Stop. You're hurting me you fucking baboons!"**

**goon 1: "shut up. You deserve much worse for the way you treat your king. Normally, you wouldn't even be able to move by now. Just be thankful your husband is so generous"**

**I look at one and then the other "generous? You call making me come back here generous? Forcing me against my will. The whole time I've ever done anything on my own was when i married that fucking bastard. And i only did that because i was stuck in this filthy rotten hole with no hope of getting out. The one time i do and i actually get to enjoy my life, i get dragged back here. What's so fucking generous about that?!"**

**goon 2: "can't we just knock her out, Spike?" he looks at me when i glare at him, then looks back at the man he called Spike "just a little?"**

**S: sighs "oh how i wish. But we can't harm her. We do and it'll be our asses instead. I don't know about you, but I'd rather he take his anger out on his cheating little whore here, rather than us"**

**The other guy growls in frustration "oh shut up Lestat. You think I'm any happier than you about having this little trollop hanging around" he looks at me and digs his nails into my leg and elbow. I bite my lip holding in a yelp, not wanting to give them the satisfaction "you thought this place was terrible before, you slut, just wait until our king has a chance to sit and stew about your punishment" he gives a low evil chuckle "that'll be **_**good"**_

**"Um" i chuckle nervously "how bad...exactly?" i ask meekly**

**They grin at each other not answering me. This just makes me more nervous. We reach me and Evi's bedroom. They bring me inside and dump me on the floor by the bed. I land with a thud. I sit up, bringing my knees to my chest and rest my chin on my knees, hugging them. They close the door, each one standing on the left and right side of the door, inside the room**

**"You can leave. Not like i can go anywhere"**

**S: "we have our orders. And they sure as hell weren't given by you"**

**I sigh just watching them. My eyes wonder over the room. i start rocking and just start humming one of the tunes the guys had been playing "can i ask you two something?" they say nothing "were you able to have a normal life? Like before you became a vampyre?" silence "come on, seriously. I'm curious"**

**L: "isn't that what got you in trouble in the first place" he states with a hint of venom in his voice**

**"no. what got me in trouble is a jealous husband who does something for me i thought would never happen and then takes it away from me just because i am who i am. He knew me, i don't see why he's so surprised"**

**L: "you don't-" he starts to say, but catches himself. He goes back to his soldier stance and becomes mute again**

**"Go on. Say it. You've had no problem calling me names so why can't you speak your mind now" he says nothing "look, call me a whore, slut, tramp, anything, i don't care. Evi can do what he will, but he can't change me. **_**I**_** can't change me. You think i like acting like this when i'm married?" i think this over "okay wrong wording. Have either of you ever been married or in love?" they just look at me. I growl and get up and start pacing around the room "come on. I know you two were here before me. So that means you're at least a century old. Which means that back in those days on earth, people were married young, they fell in love easily. can you honestly tell me that during the time you were with a man or woman, you weren't going after and even had others?" i notice Spike's jaw twitch slightly and Lestat's eyes drift away for a fraction of a second "I thought so. So why is it different if a woman is the one pursuing? You call me a slut and a whore, but you yourselves slept around. So why was it ok for you, but yet you condemn me?"**

**S: "you are a king's wife. That is why"**

**"So if Evi was just another man, it would be alright?" he actually nods to this "i don't believe this" i throw my hands up "that whole time Evi was courting me...i know about the women he had. One for every other night, so it seemed" i watch their reactions as they stiffen slightly at my words "so you knew too. It wasn't a secret, yah know. Things can't be kept secret for too long down here. It's not that big of a place. So once again, you condemn me for flirting with men. **_**Flirting**_**. Two kisses. Never anything more. No clothes being ripped off one another, no musky, sweaty bodies writhing within one another. No hands searching hidden parts of the other's body. Nothing but kissing. And yet, here's Evi, full blown **_**fucking**_** women 3-4 times a week even after we're engaged. Actually, i do believe it was up until two months before our wedding. Although you two probably know better than i do. So how **_**dare **_**you call me a whore when look what your own god-damned precious king does. My husband! **_**He's**_** the true whore. **_**Not me**_**! I overlooked his affairs because i loved him. And i still do damn it! And yet**_** i**_** am the one to blame for this whole mess?! He's the one who said he loved me so deeply. He would do anything for me. And yet **_**he**_** was the one who cheated on **_**me**_**. Over and over again! And i…I'm the one to be punished?!" I pick up a candle holder and throw it at the dresser mirror, smashing it to pieces. I go to the bed, noticing the sheets. The same sheets from our last night together, freshly cleaned and ready for our happy homecoming. I pull them off, biting into them with my fangs, tearing the fabric "you're a fucking bastard!" I yell as I rip strip after strip of the layers of bedding "you're the whore. Not me! You! You stupid-" by this point, tears have built up and overflowed "ungrateful…" I collapse in the middle of torn bedding, and just lay there curled up and crying **

**APARTMENT**

**Rob: comes out of his room yawning and scratching his balls. He goes to the bathroom. When he comes out, he finally notices Ron. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asks stifling another yawn**

Ron holds up the bowl. "Breakfast."

Rob: "Don't you get fed at Ana's house?"

R: "Yeah. But we didn't eat breakfast. We went straight to her work. I didn't feel like staying, even if she tempted me with a stage, so I left and came here." He gulps down the milk at the bottom of the bowl.

WHORE HOUSE

"Where's Ron?" I ask, as Amanda walks through the door.

Amanda: "He left. Said he had to go."

I sigh, looking somewhat depressed. "All well. Maybe I'll show him the stage next time." I mumble as I go over papers.

Amanda: "What was that?"

"Hmm?" My head shoots up. "What?"

Amanda: "Did you say something?" She looks at me curiously.

"No." I say, "Why?"

Amanda: "I swore I heard you say something."

I roll my eyes and close the file I'm looking at. "I'm leaving."

Amanda: "You too? You know you DO have to actually run this place. You are the owner."  
"Being the owner and running it are two different things. How about I own it and YOU run it. I mean you do it for me all the time anyway."  
Amanda: smiles "I'll think about it."

"All right." I say, as I grab my cellphone. I dial Ron's number and wait a few minutes. "Hey Ron where are you?...Oh. Well, can you come pick me up at work?" Pause. "Because I don't feel like working today." I roll my eyes. "Yes. I'm the owner, but what does that have to do with it?... Nothing. Exactly...No Rebecca's gone." I sigh, and rub my temples. "_Please_ just come and pick me up." I look over at Amanda, who's eyeing me and cover up the mouth piece with my hand. "What?" I whisper to her, but she just shakes her head and goes back to what she was doing. "Hmmm?" I say, turning my attention back to Ron. "No. I wasn't listening. Can you repeat that?... Well fine then. Don't." I pull the phone away as you hear Ron yelling at me from the other side. "All right! All right!" I yell back. "I can wait until the show's over. How long's that gonna be?" It's my turn to yell. "Two hours! What the hell are you watching a documentary on some schmuck?!" Pause. "Whatever. I'll just walk. I'm sure I can remember where they live, but can you give me the address?" I grab a pen and a piece of scrap paper. "Why not?...Well you can tell Rob to kiss my white ass!" I yell. I hear movement on the other end and then it goes quiet. "Hello?...Oh. Hi Rob. What?...Well I need it. How else am I going to get over there?" My voice goes edgy. "Put Ron back on the phone." Again there's movement and then I hear Ron's voice. "So help me God, if you don't give me directions to where you are OR come and pick me up yourself I'll tell your future fans you had a sex change." It goes quiet on the other line. "You wanna bet? Good. I'll be outside." I hang up the phone and notice that Amanda's watching me again. "Yes?"

Amanda smiles. "Your evil."

I smile back. "I know." I grab my purse and give Amanda a hug. "I'll see you later okay?" She nods and I head out the office door. I head outside and wait for Ron.

APARTMENT:  
Ron: "That bitch!" He yells as he grabs his jacket. "Making me leave when I just got here." He mumbles. "I'll be right back." He tells Rob as he closes the front door. Five minutes later he's slowing down in front of the Whore House, then stops. I open the door. "Thanks." I say, with a smile. He glares at me. "Oh, don't be so sad." I say as I ruffle his hair. "I wouldn't have told _all_ of yours fans...just a few." I buckle up, and rest my elbow against the window, rubbing the side of my head.

R: "Headache?" He asks, noticing out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. It's just starting." I mumble. "I've been getting them a lot more than usual. Sometimes I feel like my head's going to explode."

R: "You should tell your doctor friend. She might be able to help." He pulls into the parking lot, finds a spot and parks. I climb out and head to the front doors with Ron.

"I have medication for them. I've been getting these my whole life. It's just starting to hurt way more than they used too. Maybe I should up the dosage"

I notice a man standing by the elevator, staring at me and my headache increases severely, making me keel over slightly, gasp and clutch to Ron.

R: "You okay?"

I look up to see the man has vanished and look around. _The elevator didn't open, and I didn't hear the door to the stairs open up so he must not have gone that way. But I didn't see him pass us either...Was it my imagination? _"Did you see someone over there?" I ask him, as I point to where I saw the man.

R: looks over but shakes his head. "No. I didn't see anyone. Why?" I wave it off as nothing important. "Come on. Let's go up. I'll ask the guys if they've got something to help you with your headache until we get back to the house." I nod and he helps me into the elevator, pushes button number 6 and waits patiently. When the doors open again he leads me to the door, opens it and helps me through. By now my headache's not as bad, but it still hurts, so Ron lets me sit on the couch and heads to the bathroom. He comes back with a glass of water and two tablets of _Advil_. "Here. Take it." I thank him, take the tablets and flop down on the couch with a moan.

**I'm dreaming of the guys. Their smiling faces turning into horrible distorted monsters as Evi's men overcome them. The last thing i see are their arms reaching out for me as they plead for me to help them. Suddenly i jerk, feeling a hand on my shoulder. **

**E: "come on Dee..." **

**I feel him tuck his arms under me to pick me up. "No!" i swing out and scurry away from him, wrapping my arms around the bed post. I look at him then around the room. Spike and Lestat are no longer standing inside, guarding **_**more like haunting and spying**_** "stay away. You are not allowed to touch me"**

**He walks over to me and leans back against the opposite bedpost "why must you act like this? All's i did was bring you back home. Away from temptation"**

**I scoff "right. Cause being happy is such a sin. we're vampyres, we're already damned." we stare at each other for a long while, neither of us wanting to back down, give into defeat "why must **_**you**_** act like this?" i ask half mocking him**

**E: he crosses his arms over his chest "i am acting like the king i am. You are acting like a spoiled little brat who was spoiled once too often. Pout all you want Davina, it will change nothing"**

**"Oh, but it already has. As of this moment i consider us divorced. you may not give me a real one, cause god forbid we upset your precious subjects, but you shall no longer touch, talk, or even see me unless its for a public cause. I shall move my things into the north wing and you will not trespass. Do i make myself clear?"**

**E: moves and grabs my wrists, pulling me tight against the post. I have to turn my head or have my face squashed "don't you **_**dare**_** take that tone with me" he rips me from the post as if i was nothing, and slams me to the ground. My face flashes with fear for about half a second until it's overturned with outrage "you are my wife, you will always be my wife, and as my wife, you will do your duty, in public as well as private. You will **_**not**_** move to the north wing. **_**This**_** is your room, with me! And i shall talk, see and **_**touch**_**" he grabs me and plants a hard kiss and them moves his hand lower below my waist "anytime and anywhere i see fit!" **

**I slap him across the face and clamp my thighs together "i will **_**not**_** be your play thing! Have one of your hundreds of admirers do it. Or better yet, why don't you ask Nyssa. After all, she was your favorite, wasn't she?"**

**E: "you are delusional. Has being in the human world made you mad as well as disloyal?"**

**"Says the slut who fucked anything with a pussy and tits practically up until we were married!" i stand up and shove him into the post "do not act like a fucking saint Morsaevi. I know! I've always known!"**

**We hear a throat being cleared. I look to see who it is as Evi just stares in shock at me. He quickly recovers bellows at the intruder "what?!"**

**Spike: "your highness" he bows "sorry for the intrusion sire"**

**E: "well, what is it then?"**

**Spike: "sire, you have a...guest waiting for you. He said it was rather urgent. I tried to explain to him you were busy at the moment, but he insisted. Said he would hate for you to not have gotten the first bite" **

**E: looks from Spike down to me "we will continue this later. Maybe by then you will have had time to clear your head of such ridiculous notions" he starts to leave**

**"Nyssa was ridiculous? Oh how she'll hate to hear that. So who was your favorite? Skye? Rosalind? Kristiana? Or one of the hundreds of others?" he stops but does not turn. He glares at Spike as if he was the tattler "or were they all so unique in they're own way that it's just so hard for their great king to choose. I will not be a part of a harem Evi. **_**You**_** think how ridiculous you are being and when you have a 'clear head', maybe, we'll talk" he stands there "hurry, mustn't keep your mystery guest waiting. I'm only your lowly 'property'. Who cares, right?" **

**E: he walks out followed by Spike who closes the door. He turns to him and Lestat who is standing by the other door "who told her?"**

**Spike: "Sire, she said earlier that she has always known. She said this small of a place couldn't keep secrets. Sire, if it's not too bold, i believe she was truly devastated sir. She was angry with you, but she acted as though she blamed herself even more for still loving you"**

**Lestat: "its true sir. While she was shredding the bedding, she kept ranting and raving and calling you names, but she let slip that she loved you the entire time you were having your affairs, and that she still loves you"**

**E: just looks from one to the other, thinking "you're sure?"**

**Spike: "yes sir. She cried herself to sleep sir. I've known of a woman to act that way if she didn't really care for the person"**

**E: "so my screwing around is now coming to bite me in the ass"**

**Lestat: "sir. If what she said was true, about what happened in the human world-" he stops unsure whether he should continue**

**E: "the kisses you mean?" he nods "it was true"**

**Lestat: "and about how she was just flirting?" Evi nods "than sir, i think she might have you there. She flirted, you fucked. Two totally different things"**

**E: rubs his hand over his face and massages the back of his neck "if i don't punish her, she'll think she can control me. If i do punish her, she'll be a walking zombie. It'll be as if i'm raping her, physically and emotionally"**

**Spike: "sir, may i speak openly?"**

**E: "aren't we already? If i can't trust two of my best friends, then who can i?"**

**Spike: "give her time. Women always seem to need time. Maybe, if she can think things through, maybe she'll realize how childish she really is acting" Evi scoffs "i know that's hard to believe, but she is a smart woman. She's irrational and rash at times, but if she's given time, she does tend to come up with good ideas"**

**Lestat: "she **_**has**_** livened up the place - so to speak - with some of the things she's created for your people"**

**E: he slowly nods, shrugging "i guess i can give it a try. It sure as hell can't hurt" he gives them each a pat on the shoulder "thank you. It's good to know their are still some level-headed men among me. Now i must go meet my guest. Tell her she can leave the room, but you two are to follow her wherever she goes. No matter what she tries to pull" he leaves**

**Spike: knocks on the door and opens it before i can shout at them to go away "his highness says you may leave your room"**

**"Oh does he? Isn't he just such a sweetheart" i say sarcastically. I look at my wrists. The bruises that Evi had given me are already starting to fade "what's going to happen to me?" i ask with slight fear. I look at them "i **_**am**_** his property. As his wife and as queen i know i have a duty, but as a being and a woman, i also belong to myself. Sharing yourself with someone shouldn't mean i have to give that up. What would you do?"**

**Spike: "i am not a woman. I could not say. But i am sorry for the names i called you earlier" Lestat nods in agreement "we both are. Though you still deserve a punishment, just not for what we thought you had done"**

**I look at them getting worried. I slowly back away from them "oh god, its worse then i thought. If guards feel sorry for me, Evi must really be furious" i backup into the stairs and fall. I smack my head on the floor and the last thing i see are two shadows running towards me "i'm...sorry...Evi" i say weak and drugged before the darkness overcomes me**

**APARTMENT**

**Rob: is sitting down watching the show he and Ron had started watching, eating a bowl of cereal when Shawn comes out of his room "you just missed Ron"**

**S: he comes out of the kitchen with a package of pop tarts. He bites into one "wasn't he at Ana's?" he says semi spitting some of the pop tart**

**R: finishes the gulp of milk "yeah. Said something about no food or some shit and then she called and he had to go pick her up"**

**S: "not had. Chose to. The boy's whipped and doesn't even know it. Hell he doesn't even know her. Bet you she sends us his remains all chopped up and wrapped in lace or some whore crap"**

**R: "whoa, cranky much. We already have one Tom. I think that's all we can handle"**

**S: he plops down on the couch and drops his head back "sorry" he closes his eyes "its just one of those days"**

**R: "yeah well don't worry, you're not the only one who's been thinking about what that was all about. I never knew Dan sleep talked"**

**S: he looks at him "really?" Rob nods "it must really be bugging him. He usually only does it when something big has happened"**

**R: "oh yeah, i forgot you two had been roommates for a little while"**

**T: comes out of his room, yawning and stretching. He heads for the bathroom. He comes out after flushing**

**S: "dude. At least wash your hands. Nasty"**

**T: "i forgot. So sue me" he goes back in and washes his hands. He comes back out and grabs the couch pillow and tosses it on the floor so he can sit down "what we watching?"**

**R: "some bullshit fact or fiction thing about the supernatural. Ghosts i believe in, but demons and vampires" he snorts/laughs "who are they trying to kid"**

**T: "they should've interviewed Dee and her husband. That was some weird shit they pulled last night"**

**S: "yah think. Poor Dan's had a rough night of it. Poor schmuck fell for her. Hard too. What is with him and Ron? 2 seconds after meeting them and its like they want to marry those girls. God, everything's screwy"**

**T: doesn't say anything for a few moments "yeah.." is all he can come up with "hey, i'm gonna work on some new lyrics. Send in the brigade if the house burns down" he heads to his room and within seconds, music is vibrating throughout the apartment. Dan's still in his room by the time Shawn heads out to a meeting and Rob gets dressed and heads out to his part-time job.**

I'm staring at the TV when Ron sits down next to me. I eye him. My eyes are bloodshot and my face is flushed. Ron looks at me, concern etched into his features.

R: "You sure you're okay?"

"No." I mumble, as I sit up and flop against his shoulder. "I feel like I'm gonna explode. My whole body hurts." _Ever since I saw that man!_ "Are you sure you didn't see anyone when we came in?" I ask him.

R: "No. Why? Did you?"

I nod my head. "Yeah. He was standing by the elevator, than when I looked up..." I sigh." He was gone."

R: "Creepy."

"I know...Hey...um...Why'd you leave my work?"

R: clears his throat. "That whole thing you did with Rebecca. It kind of freaked me out. Does she do that often?"

"She hits on any man who she thinks has cash, yet when it comes to sex she won't do anything. She flirts to the guys, but she doesn't let them get the satisfaction of having her. I honestly don't know what's wrong with her." I yawn, and slip underneath his arm, so I'm laying on his left leg. I get comfy and close my eyes. "Do you mind?"

R: "Not really." He says, his ears turning pink, as he clears his throat and awkwardly finds a place to put his hand. He rests it on the arch of my back and rubs his hand up and down, slowly. I cuddle against him, a smile on my face. I hear Ron changing the channels trying to find something good to watch. He continues to rub up and down my back and I fall asleep almost instantly.

T: comes out of his room for a quick bathroom break and stops halfway to the bathroom. "Dude. What the hell are you doing?" he asks Ron.

R: clears his throat. "What? She fell asleep." He looks down at me, laying there.

T: "Yeah, but on the couch?"

R: "What's wrong with that?" Ron glares at him. "Are we not allowed to have girls on the couch now? Did I miss the memo while I was out?" He snaps.

T: sighs. "Never mind." He heads to the bathroom, Ron hears the toilet flush and then Tom comes out a few minutes later, wiping his wet hands on his pants. "I'll be in my room." He mumbles.

R: "All right." He finds nothing on TV to watch, so he turns it off and looks at me. He moves me so I'm in front of him, as he lays down behind me. He rests his head on his arm to use as a pillow, and wraps his other arm around my waist. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**D: finally wakes up around 1 pm. he comes out rubbing his head and sees you two asleep on the couch "get a room" he mumbles to himself. He goes over to Tom's room and knocks on the door until Tom turns down his music and opens up **

**T: "what?" he asks sharply**

**D: "dude, it's too early to hear your bitchiness. What's with that?" he points to you two**

**T: shrugs "he had to go pick her up"**

**D: "but i thought they're supposed to be at her place?"**

**T: "we all did. I dunno. Go ask him, i'm busy. This new material i wrote is gonna make those crowds soar! We are gonna nail that record deal" he actually smiles and closes his door, going to work on it some more**

**D: stands there and stares at you two contemplating what he should do. He wants to be mean and wake you up, but he also likes the quiet. He decides to enjoy it while he can and goes to his room to grab his towel. He heads to the bathroom and takes a shower. When he gets out you two are awake again "hey" he says as he goes into his room to dress. He comes back out. "What happened to her place?" he asks Ron**

**HELL:**

**I feel something warm on the back of my head. I go to touch it and feel a thickness. I pull my hand back and look at it. Blood. I moan confused, then i remember, dumbass me fell. See how cool i can be under pressure. So smooth. **

**??: "here, drink this" **

**I look to where the voice is. It's the spy from earth. I feel him help me up "don't touch me!" i jerk and my head throbs. I bring my hand to the back of my head **

**Louis: "for once don't fight. I'm just trying to help. Drink the blood, you'll heal faster"**

**"Shouldn't i already be healed. What good is being a vampyre if you can't even do anything?"**

**Louis: "for one - you knocked yourself out pretty good. Got yourself a deep gash. 2 - You already are healing. You shoulda seen it a few minutes ago. 3 - Why must you be ungrateful about everything? 4 - Just drink the damn blood. I'm trying to be helpful here" he shoves the glass to my lips and i can smell the sweet elixir. My retort cuts off at my throat as i greedily gulp down the blood. I finish and hand it back to him. "Better?" he asks as he goes and places the empty glass on the table by the door. He comes back and sits on the opposite end of the bed, leaning against the bedpost**

**"Just dandy." i scoot over to the side so i'm not near his legs. I bring the comforter up, using it as a shield against his stare "you can leave. I'm all better now" he just stares at me "stop it. Stop staring" he doesn't "okay, seriously knock it off" i scoot even farther away. I grab a pillow and prop it in front of me so i can't see him anymore. I still feel his eyes penetrating through it and look over the side of it. He's still staring "knock it off!" i throw the pillow at him. He catches it and props it behind his head. I cross my arms over my chest "what?! Its rude to stare yah know"**

**Louis: "it's also rude to flirt when you're married"**

**I roll my eyes "oh puh-lease! I do **_**not**_** want to go through this shit again. I've already had one mental breakdown in front of the guards, i sure as hell ain't gonna do it again in front of the likes of you"**

**Louis: "where's that sweet girl that smiles? What, are you only like that for humans?"**

**"Screw you"**

**Louis: "maybe when we aren't in your husband's bed...actually that does sound fun" he smiles that same smile from before. If i wasn't so shocked at what he just said or pissed because of it, i might have been entranced by it**

**"Some loyalty you show him. Hitting on his wife. When she's so clearly **_**not**_** interested. Just leave me alone. My head still hurts. I want to sleep"**

**Louis: he gets up and walks around the bed to my side. As he gets closer, i scoot away. He hands me the pillow. I go to grab it, but he keeps hold of it and yanks me towards him instead. He drops the pillow and grabs me by both arms so i can't move. He's inches away from my face "i am only loyal to myself. It is true that your husband turned me, but he is just an acquaintance, one i have worked on and off with ever since he turned me, but no more. I owe him nothing. He chose me, not i, him. And no one stops me from getting what i want. They may slow me down, but i will always get what i want" he swiftly moves closer and the next thing i know, his lips are pressing against mine. I feel his tongue lick at the scent of blood still remaining on my lips. Before i can even react he pulls back "and i want you" he whispers so softly, I'm not even sure that he truly said it. He leaves the room. I slide back down, placing the pillow behind my head. I curl up on my side, slightly shivering from fear of the sound of his voice and also the shock of pleasure i got from the kiss **_**this is so not good**_

"Hi." I say as I rub my eyes. I yawn, and stretch my arms up over my head, then out to my sides. I get up and head to the bathroom.

R: yawns and scratches his head. "We'll be leaving once she's out of the bathroom. She needs to go home. She's got a wicked headache. It was weird. she got it on the way here, then when we were walking in she, like, gasped, grabbed my arm and bent forward in pain. She said she saw a man by the elevator, staring at her. of course, I didn't see anyone. Anyway I'm assuming that's when it got worse, so I gave her some _Advil_ and we took a nap."

D: nods. "All right."

I'm sitting on the tub, gripping my head. My head's still killing me. I get up and open the medicine cabinet. I rummage around for something to take. I find some _IBUPROFEN_ and take two pills with a small plastic cup of water. I put the medicine back in the cabinet and close the door. The mans' face is staring at me from behind. I scream, whirl around and back into the sink, knocking over the canister of toothbrushes and the small plastic cups.

R: Ron and Dan turn to look at the bathroom, and Ron immediately runs to the bathroom door. "Ana?! Hey! You all right?" He goes to open the door, only to find it locked. He starts banging on the door, with his fist. "Ana! Open up!" He turns to Dan. "Can you go find something to pick the lock with?" Dan nods and heads off, looking for something.

My headache intensifies dramatically and I cringe at the pain, buckling over slightly. The man walks closer to me, his arm outstretched. He touches my forehead, moving some loose pieces of hair out of the way, then trailing down the side of my face. He cups my chin and forces me to look up at him. He kisses my lightly on the forehead then on the lips. My headache subsides slowly, the pain seeping away. I grip the sink, tightly, my knuckles white and my fingers cramping. Suddenly Ron barges through the door and the man disappears like a wisp of smoke. I stare at Ron, wide eyed, and dazed.

R: "Ana!" He says, shaking me lightly. "Hey, snap out of it!" I take a deep breath, gasping for air like a fish out of water. I lose my grip on the sink, causing me to stumble forward. My legs like jelly. Dan picks up the things on the floor, placing them back on the sink.

R: "You okay?" Ron asks, "Did your headache make this happen?"

"No. No. That man did. The one I told you about. He kissed me and my headache started to subside. It doesn't hurt as much as it did when I first saw him, in the mirror behind me." I cling to Ron. "I gotta get out of here. I need to be home. I have to look something up."

R: nods. "Yeah all right. Come on." He turns to Dan. "Thanks for the help. Call when the next gig starts. Okay?"

D: nods, as he stands in the bathroom doorframe. "What the hell was that all about?" He mumbles as we walk out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hours later, everyone's back home at the apartment. Except Ron, of course.**

**T: "so how long are we gonna have these new arrangements?" he asks them as he tosses them each a beer and grabs himself a slice of pizza**

**S: "well, my guess" he takes a bite of his slice "a while. The boy's hooked. And she is one scary lady. Even if he wanted too, he'll probably be too scared to call it quits"**

**R: "they're alright together…I guess. At least she's got a body and we will never go girl-less"**

**T: "is that all you guys ever think about. You know there **_**is**_** more to life than sex" he flops down on the deteriorating recliner**

**R: "yes, but there's also more to it than just music" he chugs the rest of his beer and gets up to get everyone another round**

**T: "but my obsession will make us rich. Yours will give you an STD"**

**R: "but what a way to go" he smiles dreamily **

**T: throws his crust at him "yeah, real fun. Yah know, they **_**do**_** have toys to help out in that area"**

**R: "yes we know. We've all seen your closet" the guys snicker**

**T: his face turns slightly red "shut up! They were pranks and you know it"**

**R: "so does that mean you cancelled your subscription to that lovely little site?" **

**T: grabs another piece and shoves half of it in his mouth so he can't answer**

**R: "bet they had to work overtime these past few days. Two good looking chicks hanging around us. One, right on the other side of your door, wounded and sexy as hell. She flirted with all of us you know. Bet you Ana could get her a job at her place. Bring in some big bucks with the way she can con men. I know I'd like to take a little test drive in her. Almost chafed myself last night thinking about it" he laughs. Dan's face turns beet red**

**D: "shut up Rob. We don't know anything about her. Some people are just like that, but can still be monogamous"**

**R: "look let's not fight about his. We all know you fell for her, and we're sorry she screwed with you, okay? But let's face it, a slut's a slut and she definitely has the air of a slut. A very hot, sexy-as-hell, tie-me-up-and-punish-me, I-will-be-your-slave type of slut…" he presses the beer can against his forehead "if only we could have had her for just a few more days. Oh, what I'd love to show her"**

**T: "what? How fast you can cum? She'll barely be getting her thong off and 'little bobbie' will explode. She looks like a girl who needs a man who can last. not a quick, wham bam, thank you ma'am"**

**R: "it's called practice. And as her as a coach…" he smiles devilishly and wiggles his eyebrows "I know I wouldn't miss a session"**

**D: "can we all just shut up about her. She's gone okay. No use thinking what if. She used us, lied to us and left us. Story over. I say we call up Ron and Ana and see about what type of entertainment she can scrounge up for us"  
T: "count me out. I am STD free and plan to stay that way, thank you very much. Besides, we have a gig tomorrow night and I have a song I'm almost finished with. We can get up early and see if we can fit it into the session"**

**S: "party pooper" he goes over to the phone and calls up Ron "hey, what are you and Ana doing tonight?" he listens for a few seconds "yeah that sounds nice" he says not really caring "me and the boys were wondering if Ana can get us a couple of decent girls?" he listens some more "so? We want girls. You have one. She has tons. Spread the wealth, old buddy, old pal" he listens "uh huh" "yeah" "just ask her already!" he hangs up and turns to them "all set. We meet them at **_**Vamps**_**" they get ready and are gone within 10 minutes. **

**T: goes into his room and turns his computer on "yeah, like I can really work after that" he clicks on an icon and a woman's voice fills the speaker "welcome back. We've been missing you" he clicks on a video and a man and two women appear. He unzips his jeans, pulls them and his boxers down and reaches over for the lotion**

**HELL:**

_**Months have past. Things have slightly calmed down. Evi and I can finally be in the same room without me wanting to tear his eyes out, well almost, but at least I don't try to physically attack him anymore. That's a plus. I've been taking Shawn's advice and rewriting my poems, even coming up with some new ones. Who knew that out of all this hatred and hurt, some good actually can come from it. I've filled up two journals already and am almost done with my third. I have a lot of alone time, if you don't count the two hounds that are constantly on my ass, so lots of time to reflect and write. I've even been working with one of the castle's musicians, with Evi's approval of course. We've been writing bits of music for some of my stuff. Even the two hounds will help me with the occasional word or two when I get stuck. Who knew. I've kept myself occupied, trying to figure a way out of here, and trying to figure out what is up with that Louis guy. I've seen him only twice since that kiss. Both times in passing. When I look at him, he's busy talking to whomever he's with, but once I pass I get the feeling he's watching me. When I turn to look he's still talking to whomever he's with. it's a little unsettling how this guy is getting under my skin. I turned it into a poem. But this nagging little voice is telling me to watch out. Something's off…but what?**_

Ron pulls into the driveway and parks. He turns the car off and turns to me. I'm staring out the window, when I realize we're home. I open the car door, followed by Ron and unlock the front door. I leave it open for him and head the library. I walk in through the doorway and head straight to a ladder. I climb it until I'm about ¾'s up. I slide it to the left, scan the books and smile. I grab a big book, the bindings in leather and climb back down with it under my arm.

R: "What's that?" he asks as he walks up behind me, looking over my shoulder as I drop the book on a desk.

"This is a book." I state as I open it up. "I've seen that face before."  
R: "You mean the one of the man?"

I nod. "Yeah." I scan the pages until I get maybe halfway through and stop. "Elochai." I whisper. "That's him." I point to the picture of the man in the book. "I knew I saw him somewhere... 'Elochai was born in 1022 B.C. Reborn in 994 B.C. He was captured by Marcas in 250 B.C. and was reawaken 100 years later by my children. My oldest son made him a deal to have one born with his blood and not of a mortals. A stupid promise, but one that saved his life. He now waits for that child to awaken and become his...'" I flip ahead. My eyes scanning the pages. "'I've seen him watching in the shadows. He leaves us alone. Watching. Waiting. My mother told me that one day he's going to come to get one of our children. I hope it's not mine. I wouldn't want my darling Margaret to be taken.'" I stop reading.

R: "What's wrong Ana?" he asks.

"Margaret. That was my mother's name." I shake it off. "Anyway. At least I know some things about it."

R: "Not really. " he says. "It doesn't explain how he'd live this long."

I shrug. "I'll figure it out later. When I'm not so out of it."

R: his phone rings. "Hello?" He says. "Oh hey Shawn." Pause. "Nothing. Probably just hang out at the house." I watch as he leans back against the table, his legs crossed and talking on the phone. He looks up at me and notices me watching. "What?" I shrug. "Anyway. Ana, the guys want to know if you can get them some girls?"

I nod and shrug. "They need it." I say smiling.

R: He smiles back. "Yeah, Ana says sure. Ten minutes? All right." He hangs up and looks at me. Wanna just leave now. We'll be late anyhow."  
"Not if I drive." I grab his keys and run out to the car. He runs after me. "Hey! Those are mine!" He climbs in the car, and I squeal out of the parking lot and fly down the street. I hit the highway and slam on the gas, going at least 90. I slam on the brakes when we hit the end of the exit and then zoom off to the club. We make it as soon as the guys do. Ron comes out of the car. His legs are wobbly and he has to grab a hold of the cars' hood to balance.

Rob: "Dude what happened to you?" He asks, walking over.

R: "Never let her drive." He points at me. I smile, twirling the keys around my index finger.

"You don't like how I drive?" I raise an eyebrow and smile as I head up the stairs pulling Ron by the hand. I open the door and walk in. "Girls" I shout. Every door in the building opens and the girls pop their heads out. "We got some new arrivals." All their faces light up and they come running out the rooms, half dressed, fully dressed and naked. They bombard the guys, giggling and laughing. "Hold it! HOLD IT!" I yell. They stop and turn at me. I pull Ron out of the group. "I need two things. One; My room needs to be set up." I nod to Ron and the girls laugh. "And two; these guys." I point to the guys. "Are friends to this stud." I eye Ron. "So take good care of them." They all nod. Each guy gets dragged off with at least three girls. I drag Ron up to my room on the third floor. We pass through my office and into another room. ((it looks like this: http/img. I lay him down on the pillows, straddling him.

R: "Ana."

"Ron."

R: "Your arm?"

"It'll live." I say as I pull his jacket off. I run my hands under his shirt, pushing it up. He raises his arms and I pull it over his head, and throw it to the floor. I begin to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pull him closer. I push him down on the pillows, starting to unbuckle his pants.

R: "Hey. Hey!" He pushes me up, so I'm sitting. "What do you think your doing?!"

I stare at him confused. "Uhh.. I WAS planning on fucking you." I say, bluntly. "But I guess that's out of the question now huh?"

R: "Why should I fuck you?!" He says, angrily. "We've known each other for three fucking days! What makes you think I'd let you sleep with me?!"

I stare kinda shocked at him. "Well... I..." I stutter. "Well... I...Umm..." I move my arms around absentmindedly. I get flustered. "Fine then!" I throw my hands up in the air, hitting my broken arm against the pot of tea, knocking it over. My face immediately changes and cringes up in pain. "Ooowww...Holy shit that hurt." I say, grabbing my arm and cradling it against my chest.

R: "You okay?" he asks.

"Back off." I snap. "I'm fine."

R: "All right." He says, raising up his arms in a defensive jester.

"All right." I continue to sit on Ron's lap, than roll off the pillows with a sigh. Ron continues to sit there, spacing. I eventually get up and walk out of the room, I come back a few minutes later with paper towels and some carpet cleaner. I clean up the mess, throwing everything away, then flop back down on the pillows.

**The guys are in heaven. Each one is escorted to their own room with three scantily clad women. **

**R: gets pushed down on the bed by one of the girls while the other two start to undress him "definitely the way to go" one of the girls straddles him and pours some lotion into her hands and begins to massage his chest "god how I've missed this!" he lets his head fall back and the girls take over.**

**S: is led into his room. "can I get a beer?" one of the girls goes and grabs him something to drink and some food **

**girl: "you'll need your strength" she says as she feeds him a grape from her mouth. **

**S: he smiles "yummy" he nuzzles her neck and starts to strip off his shirt. **

**g2: "allow me" she stands behind him and slides his shirt up and over his head. She trails kisses along his back as she reaches around the front to undo his belt**

**S: "do you girls like handcuffs?" he smiles. They giggle. One of them goes to retrieve a basket with all sorts of fun stuff **

**D: "I…I…thought this was like a one on one deal?" he asks as hands grab at his clothes from all sides. A jolt from beneath causes him to fall back. Three girls surround him. One on each side and one straddling him. They all lean over, glancing at each other for a quick second**

**girl: "I think we got ourselves a first timer here girls" she reaches back and unclasps her bra "don't worry sweetie. We'll take good care of you. You just lie back and relax, we know what to do" she bends down opening her mouth, filling it with him. He bucks and slightly moans **

**g2: turns to the other girl "looks like we've got a live one" she smiles and kisses the girl. They undress each other and start to play with each other and Dan**

**HELL: **

**I hum a tune I've been working on. I cross something out in my journal and growl in frustration "that sucks!" I throw the journal. It hits a vase and shatters it**

**Lestat: "perhaps a break would do you good?" he picks up the journal**

"**yeah, looking at the same insides of this place really helps with writer's block" I say sarcastically. I go and grab it from him. I turn my back to him "although…" I turn slowly back towards him "a change in our daily activities might" I walk up to him and place my hand on his arm "how about a little exercise?" my other hand plays with his hair. **

**Lestat: he pulls his arm back and grabs my hand that's playing with his hair "don't make your problems worse" **

"**they're already worse. A girl has needs too yah know" I lean in and tilt my head slightly **

**Lestat: "than might I suggest using your own body and not someone else's" he pushes me back slightly so I'm not suffocating him**

**Spike: "if you continue to hit on us, His Majesty will just replace us with others. Ones who won't make you so…" he looks for the word but can't really find one nice enough "horny. We have strong women, who can be even tougher than most men"**

**I turn to him "and who says I wouldn't hit on a woman? They have the same body I do. They at least know the right places to hit" I smile as his face turns a light shade of red "how **_**did **_**you think I knew about Nyssa and Evi and all those other women?" I step towards him "put anyone in my bed, man or woman, I can make them talk. You have your way of torture. I have mine" I move my hand over, above his chest "maybe one day you'll be lucky enough to find out"**

**Spike: he pushes me back "that'll be a very long wait. **_**I**_** am not disloyal to my king"**

"**neither was I" I glare at him and turn around in a huff. I head back to my bedroom and place my journal on the dresser. They, of course, follow me in "god forbid I try to escape from a bedroom with only one exit. Which is guarded!" I mumble as I let down my hair and brush it out. I slip out of my dress and walk over to the bed. I lift my leg up so I can unroll my stockings. I unclip them from the garter belt and plop them on the floor. I stand there in ((****http/s35. its solid dark red with black trimming. Minus the jacket)) and turn around to face them. I slowly slide the garter belt down the length of me, never taking my eyes off them "see, now as my two little hounds you are sworn to stay and keep an eye on me" I crawl onto the bed and straddle it. All the while watching them "but that doesn't mean, I'm sworn to behave. What's that saying? 'if you want something done right, than do it yourself?'" I unclasp my bra and slowly slide it down. Revealing one breast, than the other "I say, gladly" I kneel and pull down my thong, then lay back against the pillows. I move them so when I lean back on them, I can watch Lestat and Spike. They keep they're eyes straight ahead, giving no signs of a reaction " aww" I pout a little "you two aren't any fun. Guess I'll have to entertain myself" I move my hands over my chest, cupping my breasts. I bend my head as I pull one up closer to my mouth so I can suck on it. I trail my other hand down and play with the lips of my vagina "you sure you don't want to help out? I promise I'll tell Evi how nice you two have been. Keeping me out of trouble and all that" I smile and lick at my nipple. They both stand statue-like "okay. Just thought I'd ask" I move my fingers in deeper and move my hips. I start off slow watching to see if they do anything. As the feelings intensify, I quicken my strokes. The hand that's been grazing along my body now is clamping down on a fistful of sheet. Small moans escape from my throat as my orgasm grows. A few more strokes and I let out a throaty moan/sigh, my head thrown back, my back arched in pleasure. I loosen my grip on the now crumpled up bedding. My breath coming in quick "next time. I'm on top" I smile at them. I can see a bulge in each of their pants. I walk over to them "enjoy the show?" I run one of my cum-covered fingers over Lestat's lips, but when I go to wipe the other one on Spike's he stops me "you know you want a taste" I say, still slightly breathless**

**Spike "I've had just about enough of your bullshit" he throws me back and I land on my ass **

"**hey! Watch it! I'd really like to not redo that whole head-gash scene"**

**Spike: He aims his sword at my stomach. This gets my attention. "you will treat us with respect, or we will make sure things start to happen to you. The king does not need to know everything that goes on with you. We can say you were being punished for some reason or other. We won't have to tell him the extent of that punishment. Now get your ass up and get dressed!" he pulls his sword back and sheaths it **

**I get up, but stay where I stand "just because you're stuck here babysitting me and won't be able to take care of your little problem for quite a while, don't get mad at me. I offered you a chance to join" I say and lick my other finger "mmm. Yummy" I look a Lestat, the cum on his lips gone. "good, wasn't it? Wait until you try it fresh, right out of the oven, so-to-speak. It'll blow your mind" **

**Spike: "I said, get dressed" he steps at me, his hand on his sword**

"**no. matter of fact, I think I'll go clean up. Maybe have a little repeat performance. But this time, I think I'll have it in private" I saunter off to the bathroom. I run the tub and add a few oils to it and slip in.**

**Spike: "she's really pissing me off. I can't wait until we get the go ahead to beat the little bitch"**

**Lestat: "maybe she wouldn't like it so much if she wasn't the one in control" he says, lifting his eyebrow at Spike "of course we can't do anything until Evi gives us the go ahead, but she definitely knows how to get a guy going. And she was right. She did taste good. I can still taste it on my lips"**

**Spike: "can I try?"**

**Lestat: "thought you'd never ask" he grabs him and brings him closer "she'll be in there for a while" he says as his mouth gets closer "how about we take care of our problems?"**

**Spike "thought you'd never ask" he kisses him and they strip each other of their pants. Spike gets down on his hands and knees while Lestat spits into his hand and lubes himself up. He sticks it into Spike and they take care of their little problems as I take care of mine…again**

An hour or two passes by. I'm laying on my good side, my broken arm resting on the arch of my waist. I stare at Ron, who's fallen asleep. His chest rising and falling, in a slow pacing motion. I stare at him for a few minutes, then sigh and get up. I quietly walk out of the room and into my office. Their are papers on the desk waiting for my signature. "Might as well get to work, since I can't have fun." I grumble. I sit down in the chair behind the desk, and start signing papers, I've gotten half way through when Ron walks through the door, scratching his head and yawning. I look up from my papers, then look back down. "Sleep well?"  
R: "Like a baby." He says, sighing. "That was really comfy. More comfy, I must say, then your bed." He gives me a smile, but I'm not looking at him. My heads down reading the papers, every once and a while signing on the dotted lines they provide. He sits down at one of the chairs in front of my desk and hoists his feet up so their resting on the table, ankles crossed. "Do you like running this place?" He asks.

I look up from my papers, stare at him, then place the pen I was using down. I lean back in my chair and cross one arm over my stomach and rub the spot between my eyes, in a circular motion. "More or less." I say. "Sometimes I love it. I've known everyone since I was 11. They're like a second family. Other times its a pain in my rear end. Bills to pay, making sure the girls have their monthly check-up, making sure I get my money from the customers, signing papers. I hate doing it, Amanda loves it. Sometimes I think I should just give her the job, and let her run it while I own it." I sigh, exhausted. "But then I think about it and I realize it's my responsibility to look after the girls. Paul left me in charge when he died and I'm not going to shovel it all off on Amanda, though her help is appreciated." I laugh. "She keeps me sane at times." I look up at the ceiling.

R: He's quiet the whole time I'm talking. "How'd you get this job?" He asks watching me.

I look back at him and smile. "Paul gave it to me." I pause for a moment. My eyes clouding over with memories. "He took me in when I was eleven, when my mom kicked me out. He raised me like a daughter, and I grew up with the girls. Helped around the place. You know the normal chores, fixed up some things. Help decorate. Thought up the idea for the stage and the shows we have. Thought up the plan to have to girls checked every month, and if they were positive they had to leave along with any of the customers who they slept with...He though they were great ideas. Yeah, we lost some great girls because of them, but we earned some really good ones too. It wasn't all fun and games though. I mean life never is, but some girls, like Rebecca, say I slept with him to get where I got." I shake my head 'no'. "I'm not that type of girl. If you've got to sleep with someone to get what you want, you must not really want it badly enough to earn it...When he died a year ago, he left me this place..." I stare straight at Ron. My eyes locked with his. "Called me his daughter in the will, said even though I wasn't blood related I was his...My mom never called me her daughter. I mean, yeah I was hers and she loved me. How couldn't she, I was her flesh and blood, but she never really..." I struggle for words. "treated me like I was her daughter. She always looked pained and scared, like she knew something was going to happen one day. Then when I was eleven - I remember because my birthday was only a few days before - A man came. He was very handsome. I caught him watching me, as I played with our dog. My mother noticed too, and made me go inside. She walked over to him. They talked and the man pointed to the house, as if he wanted something. My mother begged. I'd never seen her beg before. I guess he agreed with whatever she offered because he left then..." I get a pained expression on my face. "My mom kicked me out soon after..." I shrug and stand up. "All's well. Let's not dwell on the past shall we. It's quite boring and sad and dull." I smile, masking all the emotions that were just shown. "Let's go check on the boys shall we?"

R: Ron stares at me, then snaps back to reality. "Right. Right." He says getting up. "Let's go check on the boys."

**Rob: It's been an hour since the guys were swept away to their little ménage-a-quads. Ron and Ana come knocking on Rob's door "go away!" he yells. you hear a girl giggle**

**Ron: turns to Ana "I don't think he's done yet" he knocks again "just checking in!" he yells over a thud and more giggles**

**Rob: comes and opens the door a crack. He only sticks his head out. His hair is a mess "dude! **_**Go away**_**! I'm doing just fine" he smiles and closes the door "body slam!" comes from inside and more squeals**

**Ron: "I don't think the guys are gonna be ready for a while. Maybe you can give me that tour of the stage you promised?"**

**HELL:**

**I stay in the tub for about an hour. When I come out I towel myself off and don't bother wrapping myself up. **_**They'll wish they never called me a whore. A tease can be so much worse**_**. But when I enter the bed chambers they're gone "ooh, somebody left their posts" I sing/song**

**E: "no. I dismissed them"**

**I jump "holy shit" I clutch my chest "don't **_**do**_** that!" I walk over to the closet and grab a robe. I put it on and tie it nice and tight**

**E: "no peep show for your husband. Just the help gets it free, huh?"**

**I sit at my vanity mirror and start to brush out my hair, ignoring his retort. He comes up from behind me and takes the brush from my hands and starts to brush for me. I look at him in the mirror, my back stiff "what do you want Evi?"**

**E: "a repeat performance of about an hour ago, but since I know that won't happen, I've come to discuss a few things"**

"**oh goody, more rules. Can't wait to hear what you've come up with now" I say sarcastically**

**E: He stops brushing and looks at me. Our eyes meet in the mirror "I'm at least trying to be civilized here Dee. That's more than I can say for you" he runs his hand through my wet hair "such beauty wasted on such a dark soul"**

"**only when I get screwed with" I put my hand out for the brush. He hands it back and I brush it myself "can we get this over with? I have things I need to write before I forget"**

**E: "you won't forget. You never do" he walks back over to the bed and starts making it "we've been thinking about this little human problem of yours"**

**I stop, putting the brush down and turn, facing him "who's we?"**

**E: "my advisors and I"**

"**you need to use advisors to fix your marriage for you? God, what kind of king are you?"**

**E: he finishes making the bed and leans back against one of the posts "a very good one. And when it comes to you, there's no one man in any world who could understand you. No matter how much he tried to convince himself" he has a sort of lost boy look **

**I look away not wanting to see his hurt. **_**You brought this on yourself. **_**"so?…"**

**E: "we're at a deadlock. No matter what is done, many will lose. You go, I look weak as a king. You stay, you'll make us all pay and either way their will be fights among us all. You may only be a queen by marriage, but you've helped to join many of those who are sent to us. You make their 'death' more bearable. A lot of our people love you. They even side with you…" he adds the last part quieter**

"**what are you talking about?" I ask now looking at him, trying to read him**

**E: "our people know what's been happening. Someone let it slip. Plus the fact that we act like two corpses when we're together pretty much gave away something was wrong. We've been receiving lots of news about the people's thoughts and feelings. Let's just say, you have quite a backing yourself"**

**I can't help it. I let a smile slip "so what does it all mean?" I ask, a bubbly feeling starting to fill my stomach**

**E: sighs "I'm still not really sure." the feeling sinks "but we're all going up again" **

**the feeling starts up again "who's we all?" **

**E: "you, me, and a few of my guards. And whoever else I see fit"**

"**why?"**

**E: "cause" he walks towards the bedroom doors. He opens one "we're gonna see how your humans will react to knowing that they've been rooming with a vampire. And her husband, and I will meet them, is the king, who will decide their fate. And all because of his wife's…flaws" he closes the door leaving me to take in his words. **

I chuckle. "Righty oh." I say as I grab his hand and lead him to the basement. "Watch your step. The stairs are a bit lopsided." I say as I lead him. "Now. I know it's kinda small. But it works for us." I lead him into a room the size of a football field. I flip some switches and all the lights flicker on. There are tables every where. A stage the size of my office and room combined. Cages hang from the ceiling, and poles are lining one side of the way, comfy couches line around them. There are stairs leading up from the stage and a curtain hangs at the top. I leave Ron, who's staring like a deer in the head lights and walk over to the stage. Speakers line the bottom of it just in front of some tables. I flip on a switch and you hear the speakers turn on. I climb the stairs to the stage and turn on the microphones. I head to stage left and disappear for a few minutes, coming back out with a guitar. "You wanna practice?"

R: He snaps back to reality. "You call this small?!" He yells, walking over to the stage. "I call it huge!" He eyes the guitar, his eyes shining. "Yeah." He says kinda dreamy.

I laugh. "All right. Here." I hand the guitar to him, once he's on the stage. "Be careful though. It's not mine. It's Amanda's husbands'." Ron nods, not really listening. He hooks the guitar up to the speakers and hits some notes, letting them bounce off the walls. I sit down in a chair right in front to watch.

R: "I made this song all by myself." Ron says.

"You must feel proud." I say, smiling and he nods.

Ron starts to sing 'Darkness' by Disturbed. I listen quietly, and semi-clap when he's done. He smiles and jumps down off the stage. "So what do you think?" He asks, walking up to me and sitting down in the chair in front of me.

"I liked it. Depressing and sad. Makes you think you actually feel like that" We're quiet for a few minutes before Amanda comes rushing down the stairs.

Amanda: "Ana!" She calls, running up to me. "Chad's back."

"What?! Where is he?!" I say, as I head up the stairs. Ron running to catch up.

Amanda: "He's outside. The security guards won't let him in."

"Good. I told them he's not allowed back here and made sure that if he came, the security guards wouldn't let him in. Where's Chastity?"

Amanda: "With one of his friends." She points to Ron, then scans a sheet of paper, flipping through the pages to find her name. "She's with a Rob."

"And Tiffany?"

Amanda: "With Chastity."

"Becky?"

Amanda: "With the other two."

"Should've figured. those three are inseparable. Well...Let's go find them" I turn to Ron "You go pick three more girls for Rob, ok?"

R: kind of stands their confused. "Okay...Sure..." He heads off shaking his head.

I stop and think of which room we saw Rob in then nod and head off to it with Amanda in tow. I burst open the door.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the party's over." I throw clothes at the girls. "Get dressed. Now."

Chastity: "Why Ana? we're having fun." She says curling up to Rob, and kissing him along his neck.

"Because Chad's back and whether you like it or not I'm getting all your asses out of here before he comes and finds you three." The girls look at each other, fear written on all their faces. They grab their clothes and hurriedly get dressed. "Amanda will take you to my room. Now go." I usher them out of the room, then turn to Rob. "I really am sorry. Ron's going to get you some new girls... All next month, I'll let you come in for free and have as many girls as you like. Okay?" I smile. "Gotta go." I head out the door, closing it quietly behind me and head out to the front. I pass Ron as he leads three girls to Rob's room. He opens the door, lets them in, then closes it and follows me.

R: "What's this all about?" He asks me, as we reach the front. I walk outside and am greeted by a security guard and a young man with brown hair. His arms are crossed, and his eyes flash anger. He looks annoyed.

Chad: "Why can't I get in?" He asks, as I walk up to him. I shove him, hard.

"I told you not to come back here!! Are you an idiot?! How many times to I have to tell you?! I'm NOT letting you in and your NOT going to see my girls EVER again! Not after what you pulled two months ago!!"

Chad: He shoves me back, and I collide with the security guard. "Oh yeah? And what stunt did I pull two months ago? Huh? Tell me? I'd just _love _to know."

I steady myself and glare at him. "You beat the living shit out of my girls!!" I scream. I'm breathing hard and Ron steps in.

R: "You okay?" He asks me, quietly. His eyes looking me over for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine." I say, as I walk in front of him. "We'll finish this inside." I head inside of _Vamps_ with Chad and Ron following. They glare at each other, but don't say anything. When we've entered the main room, I turn back around. My eyes sending daggers at Chad. "So help me God. If I ever see you around here again." I jab a finger at his chest. "I'll call the cops again."

Chad: "That a threat?" He says pushing me. Before I can regain my balance he starts to beat me. "Are you threatening me?!" He yells, as he hits me again and I cough. "Do you honestly think that threatening me is going to do anything?!" He shoves me again and I stumble against the stairs, landing on my back.

R: "Hey!" Ron says, grabbing Chad's arm and shoving him against the wall. "Don't you _ever_ hit her again. You hear me?" His voice, threatening and his eyes shine murder. "Her threat may only get you in a jail cell. But mine. Mine will send you six feet under." He lets Chad drop to the ground and shoves him to the door. "Get your sorry ass excuse for a life out of here. Now!" He shoves him again. Chad stumbles and opens the door, tripping down the stairs. Ron turns to the security guard. "If he comes around here again, don't even tell Ana. Call the cops immediately. You understand me?" Ron says sternly. The security guard nods and mumbles a 'yes sir', before Ron walks back inside. I'm still sitting on the stairs. A few girls are standing around me.

R: "Hey. Get back to your rooms. Leave Ana alone for a bit all right?" Some girls nod and leave, others stay.

G1: "Who claimed you the boss? Just because your with Ana doesn't mean squat. We follow her rules. Not yours."

G2: "Yeah. You just got here and your already ordering us around? Jeez. Can we say control freak?" The girls laugh at her joke.

"Knock it off." I snap. The girls quiet down immediately. "He's right. Get your asses back to your rooms."

G1: "But. Ana..."

"Now!" I yell. They jump and scurry back to there rooms. My head's leaning against my knees. "Thanks Ron." I say as I see him out of the corner of my eye sit next to me.

R: "No problem. No one should be allowed to hit a girl. _No one_." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and rubs up and down my arm. "Let me take a look at you. Hmm..?"

I sigh and look up at him. I have a bloody nose and a black eye. There are bruises already starting on my arms and stomach. "Cover up should do the trick."

R: "No. A trip to the hospital would."

"No." I say sternly. "I just got out. I'm not going back. let's just go to my office and figure this out."

R: sighs. "I guess. Come on." He helps me up and we head up the stairs to my office.


End file.
